Dawn
by Cyaaz
Summary: Ketika kau bertemu dengan seorang yang mampu mengubah hidupmu, kau takkan mampu melupakan sosoknya dengan mudah. Bahkan ketika dunia berubah, bahkan ketika dirinya berubah, kau akan tetap menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya di dalam hatimu. (Cover by Rynne-chan).
1. Prolog

_Ha...haha..._

_Gomen, Minna. Cyaaz g berniat publish fic baru, tp... Sabtu kmrin ada tamu jauh yg tiba2 sja dtg k rmh Cyaaz dan 'memaksa' Cyaaz meng-update fic dg tema berbeda pd tgl 17 Desember ini._

_Ntah ada apa gerangan dg tgl ini, tp krn Cyaaz menghormati dan menghargai Senpai yg sdh mmpir k rmh Cyaaz, Cyaaz setuju untuk mem-publish Ffic yg lama tersimpan di drive ini._

_Mungkin d chapter2 awal g klihatan ada yg berbeda dr fic ini, klo dibandingkan dg fiv2 Cyaaz yg lain. Tp jujur aja fic ini agak... Di luar zona nyaman Cyaaz._

_Dan Cyaaz rasa cukup basa-basinya._

_Readers bs langsung menikmati, smoga fic ini memberi inspirasi dan hiburan._

_Selamat membaca!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine.**

**Cover by Rynner-chan.**

* * *

**Dawn**

**Prolog**

* * *

"Sejujurnya saya merasa sangat bangga dan tidak menyesali keputusan saya untuk berkuliah di universitas ini."

Seorang gadis beralmamater universitas ORB terlihat sedang menyerukan pidatonya dengan percaya diri, suaranya yang lantang dan penuh kharisma berhasil memukau seisi gedung aula. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, mereka semua tertegun dan mengagumi sosok salah seorang mahasiswi kebanggan universitas yang tahun ini mengakhiri studi-nya di fakultas Mipa.

"Universitas ORB telah memberikan begitu banyak hal yang tak ternilai harganya. Bukan hanya berupa ilmu pengetahuan dan fasilitas akademik, namun Universitas ORB juga memberikan kelas pembentukan karakter, lingkungan yang baik dan masih banyak lagi." Kedua mata _amber_ gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan, begitu kokoh dan mantap. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kini giliran kami sebagai alumni universitas untuk mengharumkan nama almamater." Senyum penuh semangat terukir di wajahnya, menggugah hati setiap orang yang menyimak pidatonya. "Sahabat-sahabatku tercinta, tidakkah kalian memikirkan hal yang sama?" Tatapannya menyapu setiap sudut aula. "Tidakkah kalian ingin menjadi pribadi yang sukses dan mengharumkan nama Universitas ORB suatu hari nanti?" Berbagai jawaban terdengar dari ratusan mahasiswa yang duduk menghadap podium, semua tanggapan tersebut bersifat positif. "Lantas apa yang kita tunggu? Mari berjuang di tengah kerasnya dunia! Buktikan bahwa kita mampu bertahan, bahkan menjadi yang terdepan!"

Sorakan keras terdengar dari berbagai sudut, menjawab panggilan penuh semangat juang yang baru saja dilontarkan pada mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengangkat tangan ke udara, melambangkan antusiasme dalam menyongsong masa depan. Tanpa diketahui, salah seorang di antara mereka menyimpan gejolak penuh semangat yang lebih kuat daripada yang lain.

Pemuda berkacamata itu bernama Athrun Zala, seorang mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang memiliki cukup banyak prestasi di bidangnya. Ia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik dalam kelas, ia pun meraih beberapa penghargaan dalam bidang akademik. Namun sayangnya pria ini memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit tertutup, ia begitu pemalu dan dikenal sebagai seorang yang suka menyendiri. Ia tidak pernah menonjolkan diri di hadapan umum, pergaulan sosialnya pun minim. Karena itulah tidak banyak yang mengenal baik sosok Athrun, hanya segelintir teman dekat yang terkadang menyapa

Baginya, sosok seorang gadis yang saat ini mendapatkan tepukan tangan dari semua orang bukanlah kebanggaan universitas belaka. Bagi Athrun Zala, gadis bermata tegas nan berkharisma itu merupakan dambaan hatinya. Sejak lama ia memelihara dan memendam rasa pada gadis itu, senantiasa memperhatikan sosok sang pujaan hati dari kejauhan. Tak ada hal lain yang diharapkan olehnya selain kebahagiaan gadis itu.

"Wow, tadi itu keren!"

Athrun tersenyum tipis memandang sang pujaan hati yang kini telah kembali duduk di antara mahasiswa lain, gadis berambut sepangkal punggung itu mendapat sambutan dari sahabat-sahabat tercintanya. Athrun duduk dua baris tepat di belakang mereka, karena itulah ia dapat dengan mudah menangkap sosok ketiga gadis yang sedang asyik berbincang tersebut.

"Kau memang hebat." Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek terlihat begitu bahagia menyambut kedatangan sang sahabat. "Semua orang terkesima mendengar pidato darimu barusan."

"Stell, jangan berlebihan memujinya begitu!" Sahut gadis lain dengan rambut panjang. "Lihat? Dia jadi besar kepala."

"Hey..." Kini sang pujaan hati Athrun lah yang bicara. "Kenapa, Shiho? Kau iri karena Stellar hanya memujiku?" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah pada Shiho. "Kau juga ingin dipuji?"

"Huh, sembarangan!" Shiho menatap tajam pada sang sahabat berparas menarik di sebelah kirinya. "Aku cuma tidak ingin kepalamu meledak karena terlalu banyak dipuji."

Ketiganya pun tertawa dengan bebas, seolah tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Athrun ikut tersenyum, menikmati paras sang pujaan hati yang tetap mempesona meski tak sepenuhnya nampak dari sudut pandangnya saat ini. Senyuman gadis itu bagai cahaya mentari, begitu terang dan menghangatkan. Kharisma, kepribadian dan perilakunya yang selalu positif juga menjadi inspirasi bagi Athrun.

_Andai dapat kugapai sosokmu_. Pikir Athrun, kedua tangan menyatu di atas pangkuannya. Selama ini ia hanya bisa membayangi sang mentari, tanpa pernah dapat menggapai sosoknya. Ia terlalu takut, tidak yakin dirinya akan disambut hangat oleh sang pujaan hati. Dirinya yang bagai langit di kegelapan malam rasanya takkan memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat bercengkrama bahkan bersanding dengan sang mentari.

_"Kau bisa menabrak seseorang nanti."_

Ah, benar juga. Pernah suatu ketika Athrun bertatapan langsung dengan sang mentari. Saat itu Athrun sedang berjalan dengan setumpuk buku praktikum yang hendak dibawanya ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya buku-buku itu bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya seorang, namun beberapa orang teman sekelas memintanya untuk mengembalikan buku mereka juga.

Ya, kepribadian Athrun yang pemalu dan cenderung diam membuat ia tak jarang menjadi sasaran empuk bagi teman-temannya yang usil. Ia sering dimanfaatkan, dijahili dan terkadang menjadi bahan ejekan. Athrun tidak melawan, sejak kecil ia memang sudah terbiasa menjadi sasaran pem-_bully_-an karena kepribadiannya yang suka menghabiskan waktu seorang diri hingga ia tak lagi merasa heran dan terganggu diperlakukan buruk di bangku kuliah.

Hari itu ia membawa tumpukan buku tebal yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dengan sukar ia melihat dan memperhatikan arahnya melangkah, berupaya untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah bagi orang lain. Saat itulah tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil sebagian buku yang ia bawa, membuatnya terkejut sekaligus merasa heran.

"_Biar kubantu._" Seorang gadis berkemeja putih dengan rambut pirang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah. "_Mau dibawa ke mana?"_

"_Um, tidak perlu._" Wajah Athrun sedikit memerah, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis datang langsung dan bahkan membantunya dengan senyum seindah itu. "_A-aku bisa membawanya sendiri, jadi-._"

"_Tidak apa-apa, akan kubantu._" Gadis itu bersikeras. "_Kau bisa menabrak seseorang nanti._"

Pada akhirnya Athrun pun menyerah. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"_Jadi, mau dibawa ke mana?_" Gadis itu bertanya lagi setelah beberapa menit berjalan bersama Athrun.

"_Pe-perpustakaan_."

"Ooh..." Gadis itu merespon, ia masih tersenyum. "_Untung saja aku membantumu, tempatnya 'kan lumayan jauh."_

"_I-iya, terima kasih_."

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya Athrun merasa gugup hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Keringat dingin bahkan bercucuran, kedua tangannya juga sedikit bergetar memeluk tumpukkan buku yang ia bawa. Bagaimana tidak? Berpasang-pasang mata mengarah padanya di sepanjang jalan, seolah ia adalah mahluk asing yang berparade di lorong kampus.

Athrun menyadarinya, sebenarnya bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian, melainkan gadis bermata _amber_ yang sedang berjalan bersamanya. Ia mengenali sosoknya, seorang mahasiswi populer dari fakultas mipa yang fotonya sering muncul di majalah kampus. Hampir semua orang mengenalnya, paling tidak mereka pernah mendengar berbagai hal baik tentang gadis itu.

"_Hei_?" Lagi-lagi gadis itu memanggilnya. "_Daritadi kau diam saja, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Tanyanya dengan wajah yang lugu. "_Apa bukunya masih terlalu berat? Kalau iya, berikan saja padaku! Aku masih bisa membawa lebih."_

"_Bu-bukan_!" Sahut Athrun spontan. "_Bukan begitu, aku tidak apa-apa_." Jelasnya dengan gugup, berusaha menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "A-aku hanya..." Tatapannya perlahan menjauh, suaranya pun tenggelam.

"..." Gadis di samping Athrun sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memperhatikan sosok pemuda berkacamata itu untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "_Kau ini tipe pemalu ya?_"

"_Huh_?" Kedua mata Athrun terbelalak menatap lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja, wajahnya kembali memerah. "_A-aku, aku-_."

"_Hahahaha_." Gadis di hadapan Athrun justru tertawa kecil mendapati reaksinya. "_Mukamu merah!"_ Serunya, membuat Athrun semakin malu. "_Kau lucu."_

"A-aku tidak, ugh." Jantung Athrun berdebar kencang saat menyadari kedekatan di antara mereka, terlebih gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Hihihi_." Tawa gadis itu mereda, ia pun menepuk bahu Athrun. _"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu_." Ucapnya tulus.

Sesungguhnya Athrun sama sekali tidak tersinggung, ia hanya tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkah, memunggungi gadis berkharisma tinggi yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"_Tapi kalau boleh aku berpendapat.._." Athrun mendengar suara gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh seketika. "_Ada baiknya kau sedikit menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri, berani dan terbuka pada hal-hal di sekitarmu. Semua itu akan membantumu membentuk kepribadian yang lebih baik._" Ucapnya hangat. "_Lalu... Kau ini 'kan laki-laki, kau harus lebih berwibawa dan tegas!"_

Athrun tertegun mendengar nasihat yang diberikan padanya, betapa kalimat-kalimat tersebut dapat merasuk dan menginspirasi dirinya. Selama ini Athrun tak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari dirinya sendiri, namun tiba-tiba ia ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Ia ingin menjadi lebih berani, tegas dan bijaksana. Gadis itu telah membantu Athrun membentuk tekadnya untuk berubah.

"_Hei, kita sudah sampai._" Suara gadis itu berhasil menarik Athrun kembali ke alam nyata, rupanya ia sempat terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri. "_Buku-bukunya harus dikembalikan ke perpustakaan ini 'kan?"_

"_Ah, benar._" Jawab Athrun kikuk. "_Ka-kau bisa meletakannya di sini,"_ Athrun mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya untuk meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan. "_Aku akan membawanya masuk sendiri."_

"_Kau yakin? Aku bisa membantumu sampai ke dalam_." Ucap gadis itu, tidak yakin hendak meninggalkan Athrun.

"_Tidak apa-apa."_ Jawab Athrun sambil mengangguk. "_Aku yakin_."

"_Hmm, baiklah._" Gadis itu pun menuruti perkataan Athrun, ia meletakkan buku-bukunya dengan perlahan. "_Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"_

"_Te-terima kasih!_" Seru Athrun pada gadis yang baru saja membantunya, gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "_Cagalli_..."

Athrun hanya berani menggumamkan nama gadis itu setelah sosoknya menjauh. Namanya begitu indah, mencerminkan sosok sang pemilik. Tak hanya paras dan kharismanya, perilaku dan karakternya pun menawan. Tak heran jika banyak pria menaruh hati pada Cagalli, termasuk Athrun.

Ya, sejak saat itulah Athrun mulai memperhatikan sosok Cagalli dari kejauhan. Semakin ia mengenal dan memahami sosok sang mentari, semakin ia terpana dan mengagumi gadis bermata _amber_ itu. Meski perasaan itu hanya sepihak, Athrun tetap mempertahankannya hingga saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, ia merasa telah jatuh hati pada gadis yang tepat.

_Meski kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku di dekatmu, hati ini tetap milikmu._

_Meskipun jarak akan memisahkanmu dariku, doa dan harapanku hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu._

* * *

**_~ D A W N ~_**

* * *

Upacara pelepasan mahasiswa universitas ORB telah usai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kebanyakan dari para tamu undangan telah pergi meninggalkan area kampus dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Namun ada juga beberapa orang yang masih tersisa di sana, entah mereka sibuk membersihkan gedung aula sebagai panitia penyelenggara ataupun mengurus beberapa hal penting lainnya.

Athrun misalnya, ia masih berkeliaran di area kampus karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa prosedur sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi. Mengisi data alumni, menyerahkan angket dan berkas-berkas lain harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga. Karena itulah ia terpaksa pulang terlambat, sementara kedua orang tuanya telah pergi segera setelah upacara berakhir.

Athrun mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya untuk sesaat, berusaha menyimpan potret tentang univeritasnya ke dalam memori. Setelah ini ia mungkin takkan datang lagi ke ORB, sibuk dengan karier dan kehidupannya di luar sana. Karena itulah Athrun inengamati keadaan kampusnya dengan seksama untuk yang terakhir kalinya, meski tak hanya kenangan indah yang tercipta di tempat tersebut.

"Oi, Athrun!"

Athrun yang hendak pulang harus menghentikan langkah ketika tiga orang teman satu angkatannya datang menghampiri. Firasat buruk serta-merta datang mengusik, mengingat ketiga pemuda tersebut dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dan pencari masalah. Demi terhindar dari masalah yang lebih buruk, Athrun pun memilih untuk pasrah dan menuruti kemauan mereka.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya seorang berjaket jeans bernama Orga. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

Athrun hanya menunduk, ia mengerti bahwa dirinya takkan diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Mereka hanya berbasa-basi di depan, pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan menjadikan Athrun sebagai bahan ejekan dan lelucon.

"Hei, selamat ya!" Seorang pemuda lain bernama Shani menjabat paksa tangan kanan Athrun dengan paksa. "Kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik di fakultas hukum, luar biasa!"

"Seharusnya kau mentraktir kami, Ath!" Pemuda terakhir bernama Clotho merangkul Athrun dan menyeringai padanya. "Kita ini teman 'kan?"

_Oh, jadi itu tujuan nereka? Uang._

"Di-di dompetku hanya tersisa 150 ribu." Gumam Athrun sambil tetap menunduk. "Jika kalian mau, maka-."

"Hee? Cuma 150 ribu?" Potong Clotho, ia segera melepaskan rangkulannya. "Jangan bercanda, Ath!"

"Benar! Kau baru saja dapat penghargaan besar, harusnya kau buat pesta besar-besaran juga!" Tambah Shani.

"Jangan pelit begitu, Athrun." Kini giliran Orga yang bicara. "Setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, anggap saja ini sebagai pesta perpisahan."

Gigi Athrun mengerat untuk sesaat, kepala masih tertunduk. "Ma-maaf, tapi hanya itu yang kupunya."

"Hee?" Clotho dan yang lain melototi Athrun untuk beberapa saat, mengintimidasinya. Setelah itu ketiganya saling menatap dan seringaian licik muncul satu per satu di wajah mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Orga meletakkan tas ranselnya di tanah.

"Kita rayakan dengan cara lain saja." Tambah Shani sambil merenggangkan jari-jarinya.

Athrun tersentak dan melangkah mundur ketika menyadari ekspresi wajah Clotho dan teman-tamannya. Terakhir kali mereka mengintimidasi Athrun, hasilnya sama sekali tidak baik untuknya. Ia hendak melarikan diri, namun selalu gagal karena tertelan rasa takut dan ketidak-berdayaannya.

"Ayo, Athrun..." Orga maju terlebih dahulu dengan seringaian yang melebar. "Kita bersenang-senang."

Dan pada akhirnya Athrun harus menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka, menerima segala bentuk cemooh yang tidak sepantasnya ia trrima di hari terakhirnya datang ke universitas.

* * *

**_~ D A W N ~_**

* * *

"Ugh..." Athrun mengeluhkan nyeri di punggungnya, ia pun mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit dengan tangan kanannya.

Clotho dan teman-temannya baru saja pergi setelah puas menjadikan Athrun sebagai bahan tertawaan. Mereka merampas dompetnya, mengacak-acak isi tas, merobek sebagian kemeja dan mendorong Athrun hingga jatuh terduduk ke dalam kolam air mancur di dekat lapangan parkir motor. Semuanya berserakan di jalan, termasuk kacamata yang biasa di kenakan Athrun.

"..." Perlahan Athrun bangkit dan keluar dari kolam. Kemudian ia merunduk, merangkak dan meraba-raba untuk mencari kacamatanya.

Ya, Athrun memang tidak dapat melihat dengan baik tanpa kacamatanya. Semua menjadi kabur dan nampak seperti bayang-bayang. Itulah sebabnya saat ini Athrun terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga Clotho dan yang lain tidak sampai memecah atau merusak kacamata yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba Athrun mendengar suara dari sisi kirinya.

"Um, aku..." Athrun menoleh dan menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara, namun ia tak dapat mengenalinya. "A-apa kau melihat kacamataku?" Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam. "Ma-maaf, bisakah kau-."

"Kau jauh lebih baik tanpa kacamata itu."

Athrun tersentak mendengar kalimat barusan, ia pun kembali menunduk dan tatapannya sayu. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, rupanya orang yang baru saja mendatanginya kini melangkah pergi.

_Mereka semua sama saja, selalu memperolokku_. Batin Athrun miris. Setelah beberapa saat meratapi nasibnya, Athrun pun kembali merangkak untuk mencari kacamatanya. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mendekat tanpa ia sadari kedatangannya, orang itu langsung saja merunduk di hadapan Athrun dan mengarahkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya.

"Ini, aku menemukannya di sebelah sana." Ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja memakaikan kacamata pada Athrun secara langsung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Athrun terdiam sejenak, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Ca-Cagalli?!" Ia begitu terkejut mendapati siapa yang sedang berada di hadapannya, membuatnya terbelalak dan bahkan tersentak mundur.

"Hmm? Kau mengenaliku?" Belum sempat Athrun menjawab, Cagalli sudah melanjutkan. "Ah, kau pasti mendengarkan sambutanku di panggung tadi ya?"

Athrun sempat terdiam, memproses apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. "I-iya." Akhirnya ia pun menjawab. "Aku duduk beberapa baris di belakangmu."

"Oh..." Respon Cagalli.

"..."

Athrun membenahi kacamatanya, lalu membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang melekat di celananya. Sejujurnya ia merasa kecewa karena Cagalli tidak mengenalinya, tidak mengingat pertemuan mereka saat itu. Tentu saja, seorang Cagalli yang begitu bersinar tidak mungkin akan mengingat Athrun yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Mmmh, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara Cagalli berhasil menarik perhatian Athrun. Gadis itu berdiri dan mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya yang berantakan.

"Oh, ini..." Athrun pun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya untuk sesaat. "Ta-tadi aku terburu-buru dan berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan, jadi aku terjatuh dan..."

"..." Cagalli menatap tidak percaya pada Athrun, membuat pria itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa ini ulah tiga berandal yang sama-sama memakai jaket jeans tadi?"

Athrun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

"Hhh, begitu ya." Cagalli melangkah menghampiri buku-buku dan berkas yang berserakan, lalu memungutnya. "Mereka keterlaluan!"

Athrun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Cagalli, mencegah gadis itu untuk membantunya memungut kertas di tanah. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, biar aku saja yang-."

"Sudah sana!" Cagalli justru menatap tajam pada Athrun. "Kau pungut saja barang-barangmu di sebelah sana! Aku urus yang di sini." Athrun masih terdiam menatap heran padanya. "Cepat!"

"Ba-baiklah!" Akhirnya Athrun menurut dan beralih pada barang-barangnya yang tercecer di sis lain. Sesekali ia melirik dan memperhatikan Cagalli dari ujung matanya, masih tidak percaya bahwa ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu, bertatapan dan bicara dengan gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Seharusnya kau lawan saja mereka tadi." Tiba-tiba Cagalli angkat suara, masih sibuk merapikan berkas milik Athrun. "Paling tidak kau 'kan bisa membela dirimu."

Athrun menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang menggenggam buku di tanah. "Aku tidak menyukai kekerasan."

Cagalli terhenti dari kesibukannya untuk sesaat. "Semua orang juga tidak menyukainya, tapi ada kalanya kita harus kuat dan berani untuk membela diri."

_Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki keberanian sepertimu_. Batin Athrun, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Waktu itu aku sudah bilang 'kan," Tanpa Athrun sadari, Cagalli telah berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu merunduk dan mensejajarkan diri dengannya. "Kau ini laki-laki, kau harus lebih tegas dan berwibawa." Athrun terkejut, rupanya Cagalli mengingat dirinya dan pertemuan mereka saat itu. "Andai kau punya sedikit wibawa dan bersikap lebih tegas, tidak akan ada yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk seperti ini." Gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Tumbuhkan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri dalam dirimu, jadilah pribadi dan seorang pria yang lebih baik."

"Ma-maaf..." Hanya itu yang sanggup terucap dari bibir Athrun, sesungguhnya ia pun membenci dirinya yang nampak menyedihkan di hadapan Cagalli.

"..." Tatapan Cagalli melembut setelah beberapa saat, ia pun merogoh saku dan menyodorkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya pada Athrun. "Ini, ambillah."

Athrun tersentak, ia pun mengamati dan mengambil sebuah kalung berliontin batu berwarna merah _maroon_ yang disodorkan padanya. "A-apa ini?"

"Jimat pelindung." Jawab Cagalli dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, jadi kuberikan jimat kesayanganku ini padamu." Jelasnya.

"Tapi ini-."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memakainya, simpan saja dan bawa ke mana pun kau pergi." Potong Cagalli, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Athrun untuk bicara. "Semoga jimat itu bisa melindungimu, membantumu untuk menjadi sosok seorang yang jauh lebih baik dari sekarang." Cagalli berdiri, menunduk untuk menatap Athrun. "Dan juga, jimat itu akan mengingatkanmu padaku, pada nasihat-nasihat yang kuberikan padamu."

"Eh?" Athrun begitu tertegun mendengar ucapan Cagalli barusan hingga ia tidak menyadari sosok gadis itu telah berbalik dan melangkah pergi menjauhinya. "Tu-tunggu!"

"Hmm?" Cagalli yang sudah beberapa meter menjauh dari Athrun menoleh, dilihatnya pria itu sudah berdiri dengan jimat dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih!" Seru Athrun sungguh-sungguh. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan lupa! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan kata-katamu. Aku berjanji padamu dan juga diriku sendiri, mulai detik ini aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, yang jauh lebih baik dari yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu." Genggaman Athrun menguat pada jimat pemberian Cagalli, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Hingga saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau akan bangga dan terkesan melihatku."

Cagalli sempat tertegun, lalu ia tersenyum, menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. "Kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba!" Jawabnya dengan antusias. "Di hari itulah kita berdua harus sudah menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik dan juga sukses!"

Athrun mengangguk mantap, senyum penuh tekad terukir di wajahnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh, mulai sekarang ia akan membuang dirinya yang lama. Mulai detik ini ia bukanlah Athrun Zala si kutu buku yang lemah, ia akan menjelma menjadi seorang pria sejati yang mampu membuat sang pujaan hatinya bangga.

"Oh, satu hal lagi!" Suara Cagalli membuyarkan lamunan Athrun. Gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, ia tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipinya. "Aku singguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku tadi, kau jauh lebih baik tanpa kacamata itu." Athrun hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Cagalli. "Kau terlihat tampan!"

Dan seketika itu juga jantung Athru serasa terhenti. Andaikan ia dapat mengulang dan merekam apa yang baru saja terjadi maka ia akan memutar kembali _moment_ tersebut hingga seumur hidupnya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya pun memerah, menerima pujian tulus yang baru saja ditujukan padanya oleh sang pujaan hati. Bagi Athrun, mungkin hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Sampai jumpa!" Lagi-lagi suara Cagalli berhasil menarik Athrun kembali ke dunia nyata. "Semoga sukses!"

Athrun pun menjawab dengan anggukkan mantap. Ia mengucap ikrar dalam hatinya, berjanji untuk membuat sang mentari tersenyum bangga padanya di suatu hari nanti. Meski ia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mencapai hal tersebut, meski ia harus melalui beragam jalanan terjal sebelum mencapai tujuan.

_Takkan kusia-siakan kebaikan hatimu padaku, akan kupastikan janji ini terpenuhi suatu hari nanti._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Yup, sekian prolog dari Dawn! Mohon review, Share pendapat dan saran dr readers ya..._

_Spesial buat **Poppy-san**: Ini telah kutepati kesepakatan itu. MANA FIC MU???_

_Oke, Thank you all.__See ya!_


	2. Dawn 01

_Hi, Minna-san! Selamat hr raya Idul Fitri ya bagi readers muslim d mn pun klian berada. Cyaaz mohon maaf lahir dan batin, terutama pd readers yg mnunggu2 klanjutan fic Cyaaz. Mlm ini Cyaaz dtg dg Dawn dulu, Mudah2an segera kembali dg kelanjutan fic yg lain._

_Ok, selamat membaca._

* * *

**Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine.**

**Cover by Rynner-chan.**

* * *

**Dawn**

**Chapter 01**

* * *

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, seorang pria paruh baya bernama Rudolf tengah duduk di antara bangku yang tersedia dalam ruang tunggu kantor pengadilan negeri kota. Sudah sekitar 15 menit yang lalu ia datang dan menunggu dengan berkas penting di pangkuannya, berharap segala urusan yang harus ia lakukan hari ini berjalan lancar. Rumor mengenai rumitnya proses hukum di negara ini membuat ia merasa gugup, takut jikalau keadilan negara tak berpihak padanya dikarenakan berbagai faktor.

"Keterlaluan!" Tiba-tiba Rudolf mendengar seorang pria merutuk pelan dari bangku di belakangnya. "Seenaknya saja pengacara itu membatalkan janji, padahal kita sudah menunggunya sejak tiga jam yang lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Kali ini terdengar suara seorang wanita. "Kita kembali besok?"

"Tidak bisa, pengacara itu bilang baru bisa melanjutkan proses persidangan minggu depan." Jawab si pria dengan nada kesal. "Jelas sekali, dia sedang mempersulit kita di sini."

"Kalau begitu beri saja dia sesuatu." Sahut si wanita. "Dia pasti bersedia datang besok kalau kita memberinya sedikit pelicin."

"Hmm, baiklah." Sang pria terdengar pasrah meski masih kesal. "Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang saja dulu."

Tak lama kemudian Rudolf menangkap kedua sosok yang baru ia dengarkan pembicaraannya tadi. Dua orang yang kelihatannya merupakan pasangan suami-istri tersebut melangkah melewati sisi kanannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantor pengadilan. Percakapan mereka sukses membuat Rudolf semakin gelisah, ia pun menduga-duga akan mengalami hal serupa dengan kedua orang tersebut.

Pria berkemeja coklat muda ini hanyalah seorang guru honorer yang datang untuk meminta keadilan pada penegak hukum, berusaha memperjuangkan hak dan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ia memang bukanlah seorang yang berkuasa maupun berharta, namun ketidak adilan yang dialami keluarga memaksanya untuk berani menuntut hak.

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

Rudolf segera terbangun dari lamunannya saat seorang pemuda berkemeja putih dan jas abu-abu datang menghampirinya. Seketika itu juga ia berdiri dan menyambut tangan yang sudah terulur padanya. Ucapan salam hangat pun terdengar dari bibirnya, berusaha memberikan kesan baik dan juga ramah pada orang yang sudah ia tunggu.

"Maaf, Pak. Bapak sudah menunggu lama ya?" Pria berpostur tinggi di hadapan Rudolf terlihat menyesal. "Sepertinya jam di rumah saya tidak bekerja dengan baik, jadi saya..."

"Oh tidak, Pak." Buru-buru Rudolf memotong di tengah kalimat. "Bapak tepat waktu, hanya saja saya datang lebih awal."

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah." Pria berusia 30 tahunan di hadapan Rudolf mempersilakannya untuk duduk kembali. "Bapak sudah membawa berkas yang saya minta?"

Rudolf mengangguk, lalu ia menunjukkan sebuah map putih transparan berisi beberapa lembar dokumen pada sang pengacara. "Semua ada di sini, bapak bisa memeriksanya."

Sang pengacara mengangguk, lalu ia menerima dan mulai membaca dengan seksama tiap lembar dokumen yang ada pada genggaman tangannya. "Bagus sekali, Pak. Semua sudah lengkap dan sesuai dengan yang saya minta." Ia mengembalikan setiap berkas ke dalam map dan beralih pada Rudolf. "Sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan beberapa prosedur dan juga peninjauan ke lokasi."

"Kapan peninjauannya dilakukan, Pak?" Tanya Rudolf, agak tidak sabaran. "Kira-kira apakah saya bisa memenangkan kasus ini?"

"Secepatnya, Pak." Jawab sang pengacara dengan mantap. "Dan mengenai menang atau tidak, saya harus meninjau ke lokasi terlebih dahulu bersama tim."

"Oh, begitu..." Rudolf terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban sang pengacara yang terkesan tidak pasti. "Pak, sejujurnya saya ini hanya orang kecil yang tinggal di pinggiran kota. Jika bapak meminta uang lebih dari saya, maka-."

"Itu tidak perlu, bapak cukup membayar biaya sesuai yang tertera di papan itu." Sang pengacara menunjuk pada sebuah papan besar di dalam ruangan. "Saya tidak akan memperlambat atau mempercepat proses hukum, semua kasus yang saya tangani selalu sesuai dengan prosedur dan aturan yang berlaku." Jelasnya tegas, namun tetap lembut. "Bapak boleh bertanya dan membuktikannya sendiri pada klien-klien saya yang terdahulu, bapak bisa memegang ucapan dan janji saya 100%."

Rudolf tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari sang pengacara. "Terima kasih, Pak." Ia menunduk dan menjabat tangan pria yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf, tadi saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung bapak."

Sang pengacara kembali mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, saya bisa memahaminya." Ia menepuk bahu Rudolf perlahan. "Sekarang bapak bisa pulang, tunggu saja kabar dari saya. Kemungkinan peninjauan akan dilakukan dalam tiga sampai lima hari ke depan."

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih banyak." Sekali lagi Rudolf menjabat tangan sang pengacara. "Saya tidak akan melupakan bantuan dari bapak, saya akan mendoakan kesuksesan karier bapak."

Sang pengacara pun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Pak. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Dengan itu Rudolf undur diri dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantor pengadilan negeri. Sedangkan sang pengacara masih duduk di tempatnya, merapikan berkas yang baru ia terima dari Rudolf dan memasukannya dalam tas hitam yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Pria bermata intan itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, tampilan rapi dan aura yang memikat. Perilaku dan kepribadian yang santun semakin membuatnya nampak sempurna di mata banyak orang.

"Pagi, Athrun." Seorang wanita berparas cantik jelita menghampirinya. "Jadi kau benar-benar menerima kasus yang kemarin?"

"Pagi, Meyrin." Jawab Athrun ramah, lalu ia mengangguk. "Ya, hari ini akan kumulai prosesnya."

"Kau memang nekad, Athrun, kau tahu kalau nanti kau akan berhadapan dengan perusahaan ternama sebagai lawanmu 'kan?" Tanya Meyrin, seorang pegawai administrasi di kantor pengadilan negri yang cukup mengenal dekat sosok Athrun Zala.

Athrun kembali mengangguk. "Siapa pun yang harus kuhadapi takkan jadi masalah jika pak Rudolf berada di sisi yang benar."

Meyrin tertawa kecil. "Aku salut dengan keberanianmu itu, andaikan semua pengacara di sini sepertimu..." Meyrin melirik ke beberapa tempat di mana ia dapat menemukan sosok pengacara lain dalam ruangan. "Hukum di negara ini pasti akan lebih maju dan adil untuk setiap orang."

Athrun mengedikkan bahu. "Kita tidak bisa meminta dunia untuk mengubah diri mereka, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memulai perubahan dari diri kita sendiri untuk jadi sosok yang lebih baik."

Meyrin mengangguk. "Kau benar soal itu." Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan tugas-tugas yang harus ia kerjakan sebelum jam makan siang. "Aku harus menemui Pak Rau sekarang, kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti saja ya!"

Athrun tertawa kecil dan menggeleng pelan menatap sosok Meyrin yang terlihat panik, dengan terburu-buru gadis berambut ikal tersebut pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia memang seorang gadis yang baik dan tipe pekerja keras, hanya saja Meyrin sering kehilangan fokus dan hal tersebut mengacaukan pekerjaannya.

Athrun mengenal gadis itu sejak pertama kali ia datang dan bekerja sebagai pengacara baru di kantor ini, saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari luar kota dalam rangka menempuh pendidikan tinggi dan magang bersama seorang pengacara ternama di sana. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan pertemanan di antara mereka terjalin semakin erat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

_Perubahan ya... _Athrun membatin sembari meresapi perkataannya sendiri pada Meyrin beberapa saat yang lalu. Betapa kata perubahan sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Athrun sendiri telah mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak ia lulus dari Universitas ORB. Tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu, sejak hari itu ia telah terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang baru.

Athrun yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai seorang yang pendiam, pemalu dan tidak menonjol kini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tegas dan berwibawa. Ia telah tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang pengacara handal yang mendapatkan banyak prestasi. Pria ini pun dikenal sebagai seorang pembela kebenaran yang tak mengenal rasa takut.

_Dan semua ini hanya bisa terjadi karenamu. _Athrun diam-diam merogoh saku celananya, menggenggam dan mengusap sebuah jimat yang selalu ia bawa ke mana pun ia pergi.

_Jika saja Tuhan memberiku kesempatan dan kembali mempertemukan kita, akan kuucapkan beribu terima kasih yang tulus hanya untukmu._

Tentu saja, Athrun tak pernah melupakan sosok seorang gadis yang mampu mengubah dirinya. Selama bertahun-tahun Athrun selalu terbantu oleh kenangannya tentang gadis itu di kala kesulitan melanda. Mungkin rasa cinta yang ia rasakan untuk gadis itu tidak lagi membara, namun kekaguman serta rasa ingin berterima kasih untuknya takkan pernah pudar.

"Pak Athrun?"

Sontak Athrun terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya, ia pun berbalik dan menemukan sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, ada apa, Vino?"

Vino, pemuda yang baru saja memanggil Athrun tersenyum dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar surat dan berkas lain padanya. "Ada surat baru datang untuk bapak," ucapnya dengan sopan. "Lalu titipan dari Bu Natarle juga."

"Oh ya." Athrun pun segera menerima berkas yang ditujukan untuknya. "Terima kasih banyak, Vino."

Vino hanya mengangguk untuk merespon, lalu ia beralih pada pengacara lain di sekitar tempat Athrun berada. Sementara itu Athrun segera memeriksa setiap berkas dan surat yang baru saja ia terima, satu per satu ia baca dengan seksama. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, tertera logo universitas ORB pada amplop surat itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya, Athrun segera membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut. Tak disangka-sangka, keinginannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang selalu dikaguminya dapat segera terwujud. Surat yang masih ia genggam itu berisi undangan yang ditujukan pada segenap alumni universitas ORB. Sebuah reuni akbar akan diadakan bulan depan dengan segala kemeriahan di dalamnya.

Seulas senyum seketika itubjuga terukir di wajah tampan Athrun. Tentu ia merasa antusias, akan ia pastikan tidak ada urusan lain yang harus dikerjakannya pada hari diadakannya reuni. Athrun mungkin tidak memiliki banyak kenangan indah ataupun teman dekat selama perkuliahan, namun ia tetap ingin datang agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu.

_Ketika kita bertemu nanti, dengan bangga akan kutepati janji yang kuucapkan saat itu._

* * *

**_~ D A W N ~_**

* * *

"Athrun?" seorang pria berkulit gelap datang dengan keterkejutan terpancar dari matanya. "Kau ini benar-benae Athrun?"

Athrun yang malam ini tampil elegan segera menoleh di tengah keramaian pesta. "Dearka?"

Athrun mengenali sosok yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, seorang teman lama di perkuliahan. Memang mereka tidak begitu sering bertemu, namun Dearka adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang berlaku baik pada Athrun. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama pada jam makan siang, tak jarang Dearka memberikan bantuan pada Athrun saat dibutuhkan.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini?" Dearka menepuk kedua bahu Athrun. "Aku hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu, Athrun!" Ia menggeleng dengan seringaian di wajah. "Kau benar-benar banyak berubah."

Athrun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Dearka dengan ramah. "Kau juga, sekarang kau terlihat seperti bapak-bapak."

"Aku memang sudah jadi bapak-bapak." Jawab Dearka. "Ini istriku, Mirialia." Ia memperkenalkan seorang wanita berparas cantik yang datang bersamanya. "Dan Toru, putra kesayangan kami."

Athrun sangat terkejut mengetahui sang sahabat telah memiliki keluarga, seorang istri yang rupawan dengan sosok mungil yang tampan dalam dekapannya. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka ngobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ditemani secangkir latte, tak di sangka begitu banyak yang terlewat selama mereka terpisah.

"Dibanding denganku, kau mengalami lebih banyak perubahan, Dearka." Ucap Athrun, masih terkejut. "Perkembanganmu sangat pesat."

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini bukanlah hal yang aneh." Sahut Dearka, membela diri. "Ingat, kita sudah bukan anak kuliahan lagi, kita juga sudah berkarier di bidang masing-masing. Apa lagi yang kurang kalau bukan keluarga?"

Athrun tertawa garing mendengar pernyataan Dearka. "Ya, kurasa... Kau memang ada benarnya juga."

"Lalu? Di mana gadis yang beruntung mendapatkanmu?" Tanya Dearka.

Athrun mengedikkan bahu. "Belum ada."

"Apa? Jangan bohong! Mana mungkin kau belum menikah!" Athrun hanya tertawa garing untuk merespon. "Kekasih?" Athrun menggeleng. "Ya ampun, Athrun..." Dearka menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Padahal kau sudah banyak berubah, tapi kenapa...?"

"Perubahan itu berbeda untuk setiap orang, Dearka." Ucap Athrun. "Jika kau yang dulunya playboy kini sudah menetapkan hati dan setia pada seorang wanita saja, maka aku pun berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih terbuka dan tegas dari yang sebelumnya."

Setelah mencerna ucapan Athrun, akhirnya Dearka mengangguk dan menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ngobrol sambil minum." Dearka mengajak Athrun pergi ke dekat sebuah meja yang menyediakan minuman bagi para tamu undangan. Tentu istri dan putranya juga ikut. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan setelah lama tidak bertemu."

Obrolan panjang pun dimulai, berbagai cerita mereka bagi bersama dengan diiringi tawa canda. Beberapa sosok yang tidak asing terkadang menyapa, membawa kenangan saat masa kuliah. Bahkan mereka yang dulu dikenal sebagai berandalan juga nampak hadir dalam acara, bertegur sapa dengan teman lama.

"Ah, Shiho!" Athrun mendengar suara seorang wanita di antara keramaian pesta.

Suara tadi terdengar tidak asing, membuat Athrun menoleh dan mencari sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang wanita bergaun navy blue sedang berjalan menghampiri teman wanitanya. Sosoknya nampak anggun nan manis. Sesaat Athrun tersenyum memperhatikan sosok wanita itu, kemudian sesuatu menghantam benaknya.

Benar, ke dua wanita yang tengah asyik berbincang itu adalah teman-teman Cagalli, sosok yang ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Kehadiran Dearka membuat Athrun sempat lupa akan tujuan utamanya datang ke reuni. Kini setelah ia mengingat hal tersebut, Athrun segera mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok Cagalli.

Tidak ada. Athrun membatin sembari terus mencari, ia bahkan meninggalkan Dearka dan yang lainnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia mengelilingi aula, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Namun dari ratusan orang yang hadir dalam pesta, sosok yang ia cari tak juga nampak.

_Apa dia tidak datang?_ Athrun mulai menyimpulkan berbagai hal dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia merasa kecewa.

"Sepertinya Cagalli memang tidak datang ya..." Athrun mendengar seseorang bergumam, ternyata ia kembali ke tempatnya bermula.

"Kau benar, padahal kupikir dia akan datang, Stellar." Kini seorang wanita bergaun hitam angkat suara. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar darinya dan sekarang dia tidak datang."

"Shiho..." Stellar terlihat sedih dan kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa, orang bilang jika tidak ada kabar itu artinya kabar baik 'kan?"

Shiho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau benar, lagipula Cagalli itu kan... Kurasa dia sudah jadi sebegitu suksesnya sampai lupa pada kita!" Shiho mengerucutkan bibir. "Awas saja kalau sampai ketemu nanti!"

Stellar dan Shiho pun tertawa bersama, kemudian melanjutkan obrolan kecil antar sahabat. Sementara itu Athrun hanya terdiam di tempatnya, memikirkan janjinya yang gagal ditepati malam ini. Padahal sudah lama ia menantikan kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, sudah lama ia ingin berterima kasih dan menepati janji yang ia ucapkan saat itu...

"Toru, lihat ayah!" Perhatian Athrun teralihkan oleh suara Dearka, pria itu sedang menghibur putranya yang masih bayi.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Athrun, tak ada hal lain yang lebih menghangatkan hati selain menyaksikan kebahagiaan sebuahbkeluarga. Athrun pun mulai berpikir, mungkin Cagalli juga memiliki keluarganya sendiri sekarang. Gadis itu juga pasti sudah meraih banyak kesuksesan. Berbagai pikiran positif tentang gadis itu membuat perasaan Athrun menjadi tenang, ia pun mengikhlaskan kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli malam ini.

_Mungkin lain kali. Kapan pun itu, aku takkan pernah melupakan janjiku._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

_Trima kasih readers, semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menghibud di tengah suasana hari raya yg agak terganggu oleh virus2 d luar sana. Stay safe, stay at home good luck._

_See you next time!_


	3. Dawn 02

_Selamat hr senin lg, Readers._

_Trima kasih sdh mmbaca dan mereview fic2 Cyaaz._

_Dan spertinya bkn cm Cyaaz aja yg comeback k fandom ini._

_Alhamdulillah._

O_ke, silahkan langsung saja mmbaca lanjutan dr fic ini._

* * *

**Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine.**

**Cover by Rynner-chan.**

* * *

**Daw**

**Chapter** **02**

* * *

"Halo?" Athrun menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Iya, sekarang masih dalam perjalanan." Ia baru saja masuk ke mobil dan meletakkan setumpuk berkas di kursi belakang. "Tenang saja, aku pasti tepat waktu."

Setelah menutup telepon, Athrun meletakkan ponselnya dalam saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju untuk kembali ke kantor. Pagi ini ia harus pergi ke sudut kota untuk melakukan beberapa prosedur yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara. Setelah lebih dari empat jam barulah semua prosenya selesai dan Athrun harus segera kembali ke kantor untuk menghadiri sidang.

_Kruuuuk!_

Tiba-tiba suara perut Athrun terdengar cukup keras, mengisyaratkan rasa lapar yang sempat terlupa akibat kesibukan. Barulah Athrun sadari bahwa ia memang belum makan sejak pagi, masakan lezat sang ibu tadi pagi tak sempat ia sentuh karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Setelah memeriksa waktu dan memperhitungkan kecepatan mobilnya, Athrun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan menikmati makan siang di warung atau kedai makanan yang ia temui di jalan. Dan pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah warung sederhana yang bernama "Warung Dadakan."

Dengan nikmat Athrun menyantap sepiring nasi uduk dengan berbagai lauk yang menggugah selera. Sesekali ia memeriksa ponsel, membuka berbagai pesan dan email yang masuk. Ia juga mengirim pesan pada orang-orang yang menunggunya agar tidak merasa cemas.

Setelah santapannya habis, Athrun segera bangkiy dan hendak membayar pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di belakang etalase tempat berbagai lauk ditata rapi. Namun saat ia sudah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet dan hendak menyerahkannya, kedua mata pria itu menangkap sosok yang tidak asing sedang mengayuh sepeda di sebrang jalan.

"Cagalli?"

Betapa terkejutnya Athrun mendapati sosok gadis itu di tempat ini. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak saling bertatapan, Athrun masih bisa mengenali sosok gadis itu dengan sangat baik. Meski yang terlihat oleh Athrun barusan hanyalah punggungnya, Athrun yakin bahwa ia tudak salah mengenali sosoknya.

"Cagakli!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun segera berlari mengejar sosok Cagalli yang semakin menjauh, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menahan lengan jas hitamnya.

"Pak, bayar dulu!" Rupanya sang pemilik warung belum menerima uang dari Athrun, mengira pria itu hendak makan gratis.

"Oh, maaf, Bu."

Athrun pun menyerahkan sejumlah uang dalam genggamannya, membiarkan sang pemilik warung menyimpan kembaliannya. Namun saat Athrun kembali berupaya mencari sosok Cagalli, gadis itu tak terlihat lagi di mana pun. Athrun sempat mencari ke sana kemari sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, namun tetap tidak berhasil menemukan sosoknya.

Rasa sesal dan kekesalan pun melanda hatinya. Setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu gagal bertemu dengan Cagalli dalam reuni, kini ia kembali kehilangan sosok gadis yang telah mengubah hidupnya itu. Padahal ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya meski hanya sekali, Athrun benar-benar ingin bertatapan dan bertukar kata dengan gadis yang selalu ia kagumi tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Athrun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke mobilnya yang terparkir di depan warung. Meski ia masih ingin mencari, namun waktu tak mengizinkannya untuk tetap berada di sini lebih lama. Dengan terpaksa ia harus segera kembali ke kantor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu. Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar sesaat sebelum ia melajukan mobil.

_Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja._

* * *

**_~ D A W N ~_**

* * *

"Athrun?" Meyrin mendekati Athrun yang sedang termenung di meja kerjanya. "Athrun Zala?"

"Huh, ya?" Setelah beberapa kali dipanggil, barulah Athrun merespon.

"Kau ini kenapa? Daritadi aku sedang mengajakmu bicara." Meyrin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau kuingat-ingat, sudah beberapa hari ini kau jadi suka melamun. Ada masalah apa?"

"Ah, um..." Athrun menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mana mungkin." Sahut Meyrin. "Selama aku mengenalmu, baru sekarang ini kau terlihat sering melamun dan tidak konsentrasi." Gadis itu meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang. "Jangan sampai kinerjamu menurun drastis karena ini, Athrun."

"..." Athrun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengangguk untuk merespon Meyrin. "Kau benar, Meyrin. Terima kasih banyak." Kini ia menghirup nafas yang cukup dalam. "Sebaiknya kuselesaikan pekerjaan dari pak Todaka sekarang."

Meyrin terdiam menatap Athrun yang mulai membuka-buka berkas di meja. Sejujurnya ia mencemaskan keadaan pria itu, tidak pernah sekalipun Athrun bersikap aneh seperti saat ini. Ya, Meyrin memang menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk pengacara muda di hadapannya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu rasa kagum mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya.

"Meyrin?" Suara Athrun berhasil membangunkan Meyrin dari lamunannya. "Apa kau masih ada keperluan denganku?"

"Oh, ti-tidak!" Wajah Meyrin seketika memerah. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya!"

Athrun tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian Meyrin, lalu kembali pada berkas di tangannya. Alisnya mengerut saat pikirannya terganggu oleh sesuatu. Sosok seorang gadis dengan senyum sehangat mentari kembali muncul di setiap malamnya. Sejak saat ia tidak sengaja menemukan sosok gadis itu di sudut kota, semenjak itulah Athrun mulai kehilangan ketenangan dalam hati.

Berjuta pertanyaan muncul, semuanya mengacu pada gadis itu. Lalu pertanyaan lain pun muncul, mempertanyakan perasaan yang telah lama meredup. Atau mungkin... Selama ini perasaan itu tak pernah hilang, hanya sempat meredup.

_Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? _Tanya Athrun pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Rasanya kekalutan dalam hatinya takkan sirna hingga ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Jika memang begitu adanya, bukankah itu artinya Athrun harus mencarinya? Tapi mencari ke mana? Ke tempat di mana ia melihatnya kemarin? Akankah gadis itu muncul di tempat yang sama? Atau haruskah ia mencari ke tempat lain? Tapi kemana?

_Buku alumni!_ Athrun teringat pada sebuah buku berisi segenap informasi tentang mahasiswa universitas ORB seangkatannya. Jelas, informasi tentang gadis itu pasti juga tertera di dalamnya. Di sana pasti tertera nomor ponsel, bahkan alamat lengkap gadis yang ia cari.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Athrun segera menggeledah seisi kamarnya untuk mencari buku alumni universitas ORB. Bahkan makan malam pun dilewatkan olehnya meski seharian ini ia bekerja keras hingga rasa lelah melanda. Demi menemukan gadis itu, demi untuk bisa bertemu dengannya Athrun melupakan segala keluhan yang ada.

_Ketemu!_ Setelah beberapa jam mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan album bersampul biru muda tersebut. Segera dibuka dan ditelusuri setiap halamannya, mencari sebuah nama yang selalu melekat dalam benaknya. Dan setelah ia berhasil menemukan informasi tentang gadis itu, Athrun segera mencatat nomor telepon serta alamat yang tertera di sana.

Beberapa kali Athrun mencoba mengubungi nomor gadis itu, namun tidak tersambung. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah gadis itu pada malam itu juga. Mobilnya melaju dengan pasti, membawanya ke sisi barat kota di mana sebuah perumahan elit berdiri. Di sanalah rumah gadis itu berada, beberapa blok dari jalan masuk ke dalam perumahan.

_Tidak salah lagi, ini tempatnya._ Athrun menatap sebuah rumah besar di hadapan mobilnya. _Tapi kenapa...?_

Rumah itu memang terbilang besar dengan dua lantai, namun kondisinya sangat tidak bagus. Dinding dan pilar yang seharusnya seputih tulang terlihat begitu kotor dan dipenuhi lumut. Tanaman hias yang ada di taman pun sangat tidak terawat, tumbuh dengan liar layaknya belukar. Sudah jelas, rumah itu telah lama ditinggalkan.

"..." Athrun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, rasa kesal dan kecewa menggelitik hatinya. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, tapi kenapa masih belum ia temukan?

"Tunggu, Nak." Perhatian Athrun teralihkan oleh suara asing di sebrang jalan. "Sebentar lagi bibi ke sana."

Athrun mengambil inisiatif untuk turun dari mobil dan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yabg sedang membuang sampah di sebrang jalan. Pria ini tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapat informasi jika bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar sini.

"Permisi." Athrun memberi salam dengan sopan. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Oh, iya." Wanita itu sempat terkejut, namun akhirnya menjawap Athrun. "Ada apa?"

"Rumah itu, ke mana penghuninya pindah?" Athrun menunjuk rumah besar bergaya eropa di belakangnya. "Apa bibi tahu di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Ah, rumah itu ya..." Wanita di hadapan Athrun terlihat murung. "Sudah lama sekali rumah itu ditinggalkan, sejak kejadian itu..." Kini ia terlihat semakin sedih dengan kedua mata menatap ke bawah.

"Kejadian itu?" Athrun kembali bertanya.

"Ya, saat itu-," tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil dari dalam rumah. "Ah, sebentar, Nak!" Wanita itu terlihat panik. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia terlihat menyesal saat meminta maaf pada Athrun. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana mereka pindah, maafkan aku."

"Tapi, Bi?" Athrun berupaya memanggil sosok wanita paruh baya yang baru saja bicara dengannya, namun wanita itu tidak menoleh dan segera masuk ke rumahny

Athrun menghela nafas pasrah, mengetahui pencariannya malam ini berakhir sia-sia. Ke mana lagi ia harus mencari? Apa sebaiknya ia menyerah? Tapi sekali lagi, Athrun takkan pernah merasa lega sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Karena itulah ia takkan menghentikan langkahnya sekarang, ia masih akan terus berupaya mencari sosok gadis itu.

* * *

**_~ D A W N ~_**

* * *

"Hari ini kau datang lagi?" Seorang pria yang sedang menggendong anak kecil menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pulang ke rumah, menyapa seorang pria muda di hadapannya. "Sudah seminggu kau terus datang dan duduk di sini."

Athrun tersenyun. "Hari ini anda pulang cepat, Pak Serge?" Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Serge. "Halo, Rose."

"Hewo!" Rose si gadis cilik balas menyapa Athrun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ya, hari ini tidak banyak pekerjaan." Jawab Serge. "Mampirlah ke rumah, Nak. Kau bisa menghangatkan tubuh dengan secangkir kopi."

Athrun tersenyum lembut, menghormati seorang pekerja di bengkel terdekat yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah seminggu ini Athrun kembali ke tempat di mana ia melihat sosok Cagalli. Setiap pulang kerja ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk duduk dan menanti sosoknya di pinggir jalan. Ia berharap akan melihat dan bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini.

"Tidak, Pak. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya." Ucap Athrun dengan sopan. "Jika aku meninggalkan tempat ini, mungkin yang kucari tidak akan kutemukan."

Kini giliran Serge yang tersenyum. "Anak muda zaman sekarang." Ia pun berpaling dan muli melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. "Semoga beruntung."

Athrun tertawa kecil, lalu melambaikan tangan untuk Rose yang masih tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk dan menatap sekeliling, mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan sosok yang sudah lama dicari. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang, kedua matanya pun terpejam.

_"Sedang apa kau di sini?" _

Terngiang suara gadis itu di masa lalu, begitu hangat dan ceria. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Athrun.

_"Andai kau punya sedikit wibawa dan bersikap lebih tegas, tidak akan ada yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk seperti ini."_

Kini Athrun mulai membayangkan paras cantik dan senyum gadis itu.

_"Tumbuhkan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri dalam dirimu, jadilah pribadi dan seorang pria yang lebih baik."_

Betapa Athrun masih mengingat jelas segala kenangan tentang gadis itu. Betapa ia masih mengagumi dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Perubahan yang dilakukannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Athrun ingin menunjukkannya pada gadis itu. Ia ingin membuat gadis itu bangga padanya, dengan begitu janjinya akan terpenuhi.

Kring! Kring!

Athrun terbangun dari lamunannya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar seketika. Suara barusa berhasil menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumbernya.

Kring! Kring!

Kedua mata Athrun melebar seketika. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Gadis itu tengah membunyikan bel sepeda yang sedang ia kendarai, sosoknya berada tidak jauh dari persimpangan terdekat. Seketika itu juga Athrun bangkit dan berlari mengejarnya, berusaha menggapai sosok yang selama ini ia nantikan.

"Cagalli!" Panggilnya dengan cukup nyaring, namun gadis itu tidak mendengar suaranya. "Cagalli! Tunggu!"

Lagi, gadis itu tidak merespon dan justru terus mengayuh sepedanya. Athrun menyaksikan punggung gadis itu semakin menjauh.

Kali ini tidak akan kulepaskan! Dengan tekad yang bulat, Athrun mempercepat larinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya lagi untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli. Kali ini apa pun akan ia terjang demi menghentikan laju sepeda gadis itu.

Beberapa orang sempat memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, sebagian dari mereka bahkan hampir tertabrak oleh Athrun yang terus berlari. Meski jalan berliku dan berbagai rintangan menghadang, tak sekalipun Athrun melepaskan tatapannya dari Cagalli.

Perjuangan Athrun nampaknya tak sia-sia, gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah warung kecil yang berjarak dua blok dari tempatnya saat ini. Melihat datangnya kesempatan tersebut, Athrun kembali mempercepat lajunya. Ia segera melesat dan bahkan melompati gerobak yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan gadis bertopi kecoklatan itu.

"Cagalli!"

"Huh?" Gadis tadinya sibuk dengan keranjang di sepedanya itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Hhh, hhh, hhh..." Athrun berhasil mengejarnya, kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Rasa lega dan puas terpancar jelas dari kedua mata pria itu, seulas senyum pun terukir setelah nafasnya tak lagi memburu. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Cagalli."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Popcaga:** Sperti biasa, imajinasi anda ttg AsuCaga itu liar ya... Hahaha._

_**Fuyu Aki:** Ide menjadikan Athrun sbgai pengacara dtg dr tmn lma Cyaaz. Mmang Athrun cocok jg jd polisi, tp yah... Skli2 bikin yg anti mainstream? - Bukan, ini bkn chapter terakhir. Fic ini masih punya 10 chapter lg kok. Hehe._

_Terima kasih buat yg sdh mmpir._

_Tunggu Cyaaz senin dpn dg TM._

_Jangan kapok2 meramaikan fandom, ttp smangat!_

See ya!


	4. Dawn 03

_Selamat hari raya Idul Adha bagi readers yg merayakan. Jngn terlena mkn daging smpai tekanan darah naik lo! Hahaha.__Selamat menikmati!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._**

**_Cover by Rynner-chan_**

* * *

**Dawn**

**Chapter 03**

* * *

"Ini, Cagalli." Seorang pria pemilik warung memberikan sejumlah uang pada Cagalli dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Hari ini semuanya habis, besok bawakan lagi yang banyak ya."

Cagalli mengangguk kecil dan menerima uang yang diberikan kepadanya. "Baiklah, Pak."

Dengan itu, Cagalli segera berbalik dan menghampiri sepeda berwarna hitam miliknya yang terparkir di depan warung. Ia memasukkan sejumlah uang dalam dompet dan diletakkan dalam kranjang di sepedanya. Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu menutup ketersebut dan hendak pergi.

"Cagalli?" Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang pria muda berpenampilan rapi memanggil namanya. Pria itu menatapnya lekat, seulas senyum juga menghiasi wajahnya. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

"Huh?" Hampir tidak ada ekspresi terpancar dari wajah gadis itu. "Kau siapa?"

"Um, ya... Aku... Ath-," Pria di hadapan Cagalli mendadak kikuk. "Athrun, Athrun Zala." Jawabnya, masih terlihat gugup. "Dulu kita satu kampus. Kau pernah menolongku dan..." Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah jimat yang selalu menemani harinya. "Kau juga memberikan ini padaku."

Cagalli memperhatikan jimat berwarna merah maroon di tangan pria itu dengan seksama, lalu cuplikan tentang hari kelulusannya dari universitas mulai terlintas. "Oh, iya, aku ingat." Jawabnya singkat. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Sejujurnya Athrun sedikit terkejut, ini bukanlah pertemuan yang selama ini terbayang olehnya. Entah bagaimana sosok Cagalli terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia temui. Meski mereka memiliki rupa yang tidak jauh berbeda, namun Athrun merasa sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

"Um, maaf. Tadi aku melihatmu melintas dan kupikir... Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menghampiri untuk menyapamu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dan-."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Cagalli memotong Athrun yang sedang bicara.

"Huh?" Athrun kembali dibuat terkejut. Cagalli bersikap seolah pertemuan mereka sama sekali tidak berarti. "Ah, kau sedang sibuk ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kuantar? Sepedamu bisa-."

"Tidak perlu." Cagalli kembali memotong ucapan Athrun. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Dengan itu Cagalli mulai mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan Athrun yang masih terbelalak. Sungguh, Athrun merasa Cagalli sangat berbeda. Sikapnya dingin, tatapannya pun redup. Jika saja ia memang Cagalli yang Athrun kenal, saat ini gadis itu pasti sudah menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat di wajah.

_Celaka! _Saat Athrun tersadar dari pemikiran panjangnya, sosok Cagalli sudah semakin menjauh. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengambil mobilnya, mengejarnya dengan berlari pun tidak mungkin.

Saat itulah Athrun mendapati seorang anak SMA sedang mengayuh sepeda. Tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa, Athrun segera melesat menghampiri dan menghentikan laju sepeda tersebut.

"Dik, boleh kusewa sepedamu untuk beberapa jam?" Tanya Athrun, langsung pada intinya.

"Eh? Tapi-."

"Ini, ambillah." Athrun memberikan dompet yang berisi dua lembar uang seratus ribu beserta barang-barang pribadinya. "Di sana ada kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku dan memberitahu ke mana aku harus mengembalikan sepeda ini nanti."

Athrun tidak memberikan kesempatan pada lawan bicaranya untuk bereaksi, ia segera mengambil alih dan mengayuh sepeda berwarna merah itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayuh sepedanya, melesat mengejar sosok Cagalli yang hampir menghilang.

"Cagalli! Tunggu!" Athrun berseru saat jarak di antara mereka menipis. "Aku akan menemanimu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ucapnya sambil mensejajarkan diri dengan Cagalli yang sudah menoleh padanya. "Sudah lama aku mencari dan ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi aku tidak akan merasa puas sebelum kita mengobrol sebentar."

"..." Cagalli sempat terdiam dan kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan. "Terserah."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Meski dingin, setidaknya gadis itu memberinya jawaban yang positif. Mungkin gadis itu merasa canggung karena pertemuan yang mendadak, mungkin sikapnya akan kembali seperti semula setelah mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama. Namun biar bagaimana pun juga Athrun tetap merasa senang, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sang mentari yang sudah lama menghilang dari pengelihatannya.

* * *

"Cagalli, kau pulang terlambat, Nak?" Seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh tambun datang dan menyambut kepulangan Cagalli. "Apa kau tersesat? Jalanan macet?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit halangan di daerah selatan. " Jawab Cagalli singkat. "Ini uangnya."

Cagalli memberikan sejumlah uang dalam keranjang sepeda yang ia kendarai pada wanita bertubuh tambun itu. Sementara Athrun masih mengikutinya, berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Sejak tadi ia mengikuti Cagalli yang menghampiri warung-warung di sekitar sini, mengambil wadah sekaligus uang yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa. Gadis itu juga membawa beberapa bungkus keripik yang tidak laku dijual untuk ditukarkan esok hari.

"Simpanlah ini." Wanita di hadapan Cagalli memberinya sedikit uang dari penghasilannya berjualan hari ini. "Memang tidak seberapa, tapi kau pasti akan membutuhkannya."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Kau sudah memberiku tempat tinggal, itu saja sudah cukup." Cagalli menunduk, lalu beranjak pergi tanpa menerima uang sepeser pun.

"Eh, Cagalli?" Wanita bertubuh tambun tadi hendak mengejar sosok Cagalli yang masuk ke dalam rumah, namun ia terhenti saat menyadari kehadiran sosok seorang pria di dekatnya. "Ah, maaf? Anda siapa?"

"Athrun Zala." Jawab Athrun dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Maaf mengganggu, Bi. Saya adalah teman Cagalli dan bermaksud untuk mengajaknya ngobrol sebentar."

"Oh, teman Cagalli?" Wanita itu seketika tersenyum lebar. "Masuklah, Nak. Silakan." Ia mempersilakan Athrun untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana di hadapannya. "Namaku Myrna, buatlah dirimu nyaman di rumahku yang sempit ini ya."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Athrun sembari duduk di tikar.

Athrun mengedarkan pandangan untuk sesaat, memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah tempatnya berada saat ini. Rumah Myrna memang terbilang kecil dan sangat sederhana. Seisi ruangan dipenuhi berbagai barang yang kebanyakan sudah usang. Athrun juga menemukan beberapa toples keripik beserta lembaran plastik yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk mengemas keripik-keripiknya.

"Maaf ya, Nak." Myrna menyuguhkan segelas air putih untuk Athrun. "Rumah bibi berantakan, tidak banyak yang bisa disuguhkan." Ia mengambil satu toples keripik terdekat. "Ambillah, bibi membuatnya sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Bi." Athrun mengambil keripik yang disuguhkan untuknya, bersikap sopan sebagai tamu. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Bibi mempersilakanku masuk meski baru pertama kali bertemu."

"Karena kau adalah teman Cagalli, aku merasa sangat senang." Myrna melirik ke kanan, di mana Cagalli berada.

Athrun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan Cagalli, gadis itu saat ini sedang membersihkan beberapa peralatan dan perlengkapan rumah tangga dengan kain lap. Sekali lagi Athrun mendapati kejanggalan pada dirinya, gadis itu terlihat lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Memang wajar jika seseorang mengalami perubahan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, namun sejauh ini Athrun hanya melihat perubahan yang cenderung bersikap negatif dan hal tersebut nembuat hatinya resah.

"Apa Cagalli bersikap tidak ramah padamu, Nak?" Suara Myrna berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Athrun. "Tolong jangan diambil hati, sebenarnya Cagalli adalah gadis yang ceria dan baik."

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Bi. Aku mengenal Cagalli di bangku kuliah, aku tahu ia adalah sosok yang hangat." Tatapannya kembali pada Cagalli. "Hanya saja... Sepertinya banyak yang sudah terjadi sejak kami tidak pernah bertemu."

"Kenapa kalian tidak saling bertemu?" Tanya Myrna penasaran.

"Setelah lulus kuliah aku melanjutkan studi di luar kota selama beberapa tahun, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan kontak dengan banyak teman di sini." Ujar Athrun, berusaha menerangkan dengan sederhana. "Lalu saat diadakan reuni, Cagalli tidak datang. Aku pun merasa penasaran dan mencarinya sampai kami bertemu sore tadi."

"Oh, begitu... Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu soal pristiwa itu?" Myrna menyatukan kedua tangan di pangkuannya, tatapannya menuju lantai.

"Pristiwa apa?" Athrun semakin penasaran. Setelah diingat-ingat, seorang wanita yang tinggal di dekat rumah lama Cagalli juga sempat menyebutkan tentang suatu pristiwa.

"Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu ayah Cagalli meninggal." Myrna mulai menjelaskan dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk. "Selang beberapa hari, ibunya pun pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam waktu singkat Cagalli jadi sebatang kara, kurasa karena itulah sekarang dia jadi seperti ini." Air mata Myrna mulai menggenang. "Mungkin karena _shock_ dan depresi, Cagalli jadi putus asa dan membuang senyumannya. Dulu aku bahkan pernah memergokinya hampir mencelakakan dirinya sendiri."

Kedua mata Athrun melebar seketika, tidak menyangka akan mendengar cerita yang begitu menyedihkan dari Myrna.

"Dulu aku bekerja di rumah Cagalli sebagai pelayan, keluarga mereka sangat bahagia." Kini Myrna mulai terisak pelan, mengenang masa lalunya bersama keluarga Cagalli. "Tapi sungguh malang nasib Cagalli, dia harus kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap mata. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Cagalli hidup sendiri, karena itu kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Tanpa sadar Athrun telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa sangat prihatin dan bersimpati pada gadis yang telah mengubah hidupnya itu. Andaikan ada cara, ia ingin sekali membantunya untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Apa pun akan Athrun lakukan asalkan senyuman hangatnya kembali.

"Bi, bolehkah aku menemuinya sebentar?" Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Athrun akhirnya bicara.

"Tentu, Nak." Myrna menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir. "Mungkin saja dia akan terhibur dengan kehadiranmu."

Athrun mengangguk, lalu bangkit dan beranjak menuju tempat Cagalli berada. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada kehadiran Athrun di dekatnya. Dengan tatapan yang redup, ia terus melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

"Cagalli, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Cagalli tidak merespon, membuat Athrun mengambil keputusan sendiri. Ia pun duduk di samping gadis itu. "Aku akan membantumu." Athrun meraih dan mengambil kain lap lain yang terdapat di sisi kirinya, ia pun mulai membantu Cagalli membersihkan toples dan peralatan lain.

"Ini sama seperti waktu itu, kau membantuku membawa setumpuk buku ke perpustakaan." Sesaat kemudian Athrun kembali berbicara. "Kau ingat? Waktu itu kau bersikeras ingin membantu meski aku sudah menolakmu." Athrun tersenyum mengenang masa lalu. "Sejujurnya aku tidak bermaksud buruk, aku hanya... Rasanya memalukan, kau sampai harus membantuku segala." Cagalli sama sekali tidak merespon. "Kau memang benar, dulu aku sangat pemalu. Aku juga tertutup dan... Hmmh, aku memang payah."

"..." Cagalli bahkan tidak melirik pada pria yang sejak tadi berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Setelah selesai membersihkan perabotan rumah, gadis itu beralih pada sayuran yang belum selesai dipotong.

"Pernah sekali aku melihatmu di kantin, kalau tidak salah sedang ada kegiatan club pecinta alam yang ingin menggalang dana untuk satwa langka." Athrun masih berupaya menarik perhatian Cagalli, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis itu. "Saat itu dengan senang hati kau menawarkan diri untuk membantu dan bahkan-."

"Ah!"

Kalimat Athrun terhenti ketika ia melihat Cagalli tidak sengaja melukai jarinya sendiri saat memotong wortel. Dengan segera pria itu mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Cagalli.

"Biar kulihat." Ia membawa tangan Cagalli yang terluka dalam genggamannya, namun Cagalli segera menarik kembali tangannya.

"..." Gadis itu bermaksud untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong sayuran tanpa memperdulikan jarinya yang meneteskan darah.

"Cagalli, berhenti sebentar." Athrun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Cagalli, tidak membiarkannya terlepas lagi. "Kau bisa terkena infeksi jika tidak segera diobati."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Cagalli bertanya dengan nada rendah, tangannya ia kepalkan. "Tolong jangan menggangguku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu." Ujar Athrun, tatapannya melembut. "Tolonglah, biarkan aku-."

"Pergilah." Cagalli menarik kembali tangannya, melepaskan diri dari Athrun. Setelah itu ia berpaling dari pria itu, kembali memotong wortel dan sayuran lainnya.

"..."

Jujur saja Athrun merasa sangat sedih melihat Cagalli yang seperti ini. Sang mentari yang ia kagumi telah berubah dan kehilangan cahayanya. Barulah ia sadari, tidak semua orang mengalami perubahan ke arah yang baik seiring berjalannya waktu. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin mengambil langkah yang salah atau tersesat hingga tidak tahu jalan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Akhirnya Athrun memutuskan untuk menuruti Cagalli. "Tapi hanya setelah kau mencuci dan mengobati lukamu."

"..." Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Cagalli bangkit dan segera mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil plester di kotak obat, membalut luka yang ada di jarinya. Ia pun kembali ke tempat semula dan menunjukkan jarinya pada Athrun untuk sesaat.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli." Athru tersenyum, setidaknya gadis itu mau memenuhi persyaratan darinya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Athrun bangkit dan beranjak menghampiri Myrna yang sejak tadi masih duduk di tikar. "Bi, terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku menemuinya." Ucap Athrun dengan sopan. "Jika tidak keberatan... Bolehkah aku berkunjung lagi lain waktu?"

"Tentu, Nak." Jawab Myrna seketika. "Datanglah sesering yang kau bisa, ajaklah Cagalli bicara dan anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri."

Athrun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku memang berencana untuk sering datang dan berkunjung."

Dengan itu athrun undur diri dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Myrna. Ia memeriksa pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponsel dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari si pemilik sepeda. Setelah mengetahui dan mendatangi tempat si pemilik untuk mengembalikan sepedanya, Athrun pun kembali ke tempat mobilnya berada dan melesat pulang.

_Mungkin ini memang jalan yang ditunjukkan Tuhan. Mungkin sekarang giliranku untuk membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Sama seperti kau yang pernah mengubahku hingga jadi seperti sekarang ini, aku akan berupaya untuk bisa menarikmu keluar dari jurang keputus asaan._

Athrun telah membuat janji baru pada dirinya sendiri, ia berjanji untuk membalas kebaikan Cagalli dengan membantu gadis itu untuk bangkit dari masa sulitnya. Berbekal tekad yang kuat, Athrun memutuskan untuk melakukan apa pun demi gadis malang itu. Tanpa ragu ia rela memberikan segala yang dimilikinya.

_Apa pun, asalkan senyumanmu yang hangat itu kembali, Cagalli..._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Longliveasucaga**: Makasih ya untuk support-nya. Luar biasa readers-ku yg 1 ini. Klau update 2x sminggu, kpala Cyaaz bs botak dong. Wkwkwkwk. Dinikmati aja tiap senin. Semoga sehat sllu dan ttp aktif d fandom._

* * *

_Trima kasih krn sdh mmpir, silakan review._

_Smpai ktmu senin dpn!_


	5. Dawn 04

_Selamat pagi, Readers!_

_Informasi penting nih, mulai bulan depan rate Dawn akan Cyaaz naikin jadi M. Labih baik cari aman daripada ambigu di rate T. Hehe._

_Sekian, selamat membaca!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._**

**_Cover by Rynne-chan._**

* * *

**Dawn**

**Chapter 04**

* * *

"Wah, coba lihat." Seorang pria berkumis dengan tatapannya yang bijak sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu seorang gadis. "Putri kecilku terlihat sangat menawan."

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Kini seorang wanita yang nampak anggun sedang menghampiri dan merangkul lengan sang suami. "Putri kesayangan kita memang cantik." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Bukan hanya dari segi penampilan, hatinya pun sebening embun."

"Itu semua berkatmu, kau membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian." Ucap sang suami.

"Kau juga sudah mendidiknya dengan baik." Jawab sang istri. "Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tidak terasa sekarang putri kecil kita yang nakal sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang jelita."

"Ayah, Ibu!" Gadis bergaun hijau di hadapan suami-istri tadi terlihat tidak senang mendengar pujian yang ditujukan padanya. "Usiaku sudah 18 tahun." Ucapnya sambil mengkerucutkan bibir. "Tolong jangan bicara seolah aku ini anak kemarin sore. Aku sudah dewasa."

Sang ayah dan ibu tertawa kecil mendengar protes dari putri mereka. "Tidak, Cagalli." Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. "Bagi kami kau bukan seorang gadis yang tumbuh dewasa."

"Selamanya kau adalah putri kecil kami." Sang ayah menambahkan. "Putri kesayangan kami berdua."

...

Kedua mata Cagalli terbuka lebar seketika. Ditatapnya langit-langit rumah yang terselimuti oleh gelapnya malam. Udara dingin terasa menggelitik dan punggungnya terasa kaku. Serangga malam pun beterbangan di sekitarnya, sesekali meninggalkan rasa gatal saat ia terlelap.

Mimpi, lagi-lagi gadis itu melihat mimpi yang serupa. Mungkin seharusnya itu tidak disebut mimpi, melainkan kenangan yang terkubur dalam hati selama bertahun-tahun. Hampir setiap malam kenangan-kenangan itu singgah dalam tidurnya, seolah enggan untuk dilupakan.

"..." Cagalli segera duduk dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sempat tidak beraturan.

Ditatapnya sebuah jam dinding di sudut ruangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu bangkit meninggalkan kehangatan selembar tikar tempatnya biasa terlelap bersama Myrna, memilih untuk bersandar di dinding sembari memeluk kedua lutut. Wajahnya tertunduk, tatapannya pun layu. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding dengan terkenang akan hal-hal yang selamanya takkan pernah kembali.

Ya, bagi Cagalli mimpi yang baru ia lihat adalah salah satu mimpi terburuknya. Ia membencinya, tak ingin mengingat segala hal tentang keluarga atau kehidupannya di masa lalu. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari hari-hari penuh kilauan itu, tak ingin lagi ia mengingat dan menyesali keadaan. Andaikan bisa, gadis itu ingin membuang semua ingatannya, membebaskan diri dari segala yang selama ini selalu menghantui dirinya. Dan jika itu mustahil, hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membebaskan diri dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

_"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini, Nak..." _Terlintas cuplikan pristiwa lain di masa lalu. Ketika ia hendak mengakhiri hidup dengan sebilah pisau, Myrna datang dan memohon padanya dengan berlinangan air mata. _"Kau dan keluargamu adalah keluargaku, kalian satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini."_ Wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan Cagalli, suaranya bergetar di sela isakan tangis._ "Jika kau pun pergi meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar akan jadi sebatang kara."_

Cagalli sangat menyayangi Myrna, sedikit-banyak wanita itu telah ikut membesarkan dirinya sejak kecil hingga dewasa. Karena itulah ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan dan menemani Myrna. Hanya itu satu-satunya tujuan hidup seorang Cagalli sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang lain.

Lelah, sesungguhnya Cagalli merasa sangat lelah. Lelah dengan semua hal yang ada di dunia, lelah dengan hidup dan keberadaan dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia terlelap tanpa terbangun lagi, ingin rasanya ia menghilang jauh tanpa ditemukan lagi. Namun ketika semua itu tak dapat terwujud, satu-satunya cara untuk meredakan rasa sakit dalam hati adalah dengan membunuh segenap perasaan dan emosi yang ia miliki.

Ya, jika semua rasa dalam hatinya mati, tidak akan ada rasa sakit yang akan menyiksanya. Ia takkan bersedih ataupun marah, tak akan ada lagi luka yang menyayat. Karena itulah Cagalli memutuskan untuk mengubur segala emosinya, meski itu berarti senyum dan harapan dalam hidupnya juga sirna.

_"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria yang tidak asing, wajahnya pun mulai tergambar dalam pikiran Cagalli. Pria itu tersenyum dengan tulus padanya, menatapnya lekat dengan sinar mata yang indah. Ia nampak begitu bahagia saat bertatapan langsung dengan Cagalli, pria itu bahkan mengikutinya hingga ke rumah Myrna.

"..." Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin membiarkan sedikit pun cahaya masuk dalam hatinya

Pada akhirnya Cagalli menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengan berdiam diri, ia tak ingin melanjutkan tidur dan mendapati mimpi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Semakin sering ia melihat mimipi-mimpi yang berisi kenangan tentang keindahan dunianya di masa lalu, semakin dalam luka yang akan tertoreh di dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Wah, jadi begitu caranya?" Cagalli dapat mendengar suara pria itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berada saat ini. "Bibi sangat terampil melakukannya."

Kini ia mendengar tawa kecil Myrna. "Bibi sudah biasa melakukannya, jadi terasa mudah."

"Kurasa ibuku pun tidak bisa melakukannya sebaik bibi."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Athrun." Myrna kembali tertawa kecil.

"..."

Cagalli hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sambil mengemas keripik yang sudah siap untuk dijual besok. Sama sekali tidak terlintas keinginan untuk terlibat dalam percakapan mereka. Namun begitu ia tak dapat menyembunyikan setitik rasa penasaran dalam hatinya yang mempertanyakan keberadaan pria itu di rumah ini.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Athrun terus datang berkunjung ke rumah Myrna. Hampir setiap hari, sepulang dari kantor. Pria itu terkadang membawa sesuatu untuknya dan Myrna, meski hanya sekeranjang buah atau oleh-oleh lainnya. Selama dua jam atau lebih, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini. Myrna memang selalu menyambutnya dengan hati yang lapang, namun Cagalli... Sejujurnya ia mulai merasa terganggu.

"Bi, bolehkah kubeli keripik-keripik ini?" Athrun kembali bicara. "Aku akan membawanya besok ke kantor, siapa tahu rekan-rekanku tertarik untuk membelinya juga."

"Kenapa harus beli?" Myrna justru balik bertanya. "Bawa saja sesukamu, Nak."

"Tidak bisa, Bi." Athrun menolak pemberian Myrna. "Ini 'kan bisnis, aku harus membayarnya."

"Kalau kau membayarnya, jangan coba-coba untuk datang lagi ke sini." Ucap Myrna dengan tegas.

Athrun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, Bi." Dan percakapan mereka terus berlanjut.

Tidak, tidak. Cagalli hukannya merasa terganggu dengan keakraban di antara Athrun dan Myrna, apalagi merasa cemburu atau semacamnya. Cagalli merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria itu karena ia mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Athrun adalah sosok yang tidak asing, seorang teman yang berasal dari masa lalu yang ingin ia buang untuk selamanya. Semakin sering Athrun datang dan mendekatinya, Ssemakin sering Cagalli akan teringat tentang berbagai hal yang terjadi sebelum dunianya hancur. Hal itu sangatlah menyakitkan baginya.

"Hi, Cagalli?" Saat Cagalli tersadar, Athrun sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Biar kubantu, akan kuhitung dan kutata keripik-keripik yang sudah kau kemas."

"..." Seperti biasa, Cagalli mengacuhkan pria malang itu.

"Wah, ada keripik bayam." Athrun memang selalu begitu, berusaha menarik perhatian Cagalli meski ribuan kali diacuhkan. "Ibuku sangat menyukainya." Cagalli tetap terdiam.

"Bawakan saja untuk beliau, Nak." Sahut Myrna dari dapur.

"Terima kasih, Bi." Jawab Athrun, lalu ia kembali menatap Cagalli yang masih acuh. "Kau memang luar biasa, Cagalli. Sampai sekarang pun kau masih tekun dan senang membantu." Wajah Athrun sedikit memerah. "Bibi Myrna beruntung karena memilikimu, begitu juga sebaliknya." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. "Jika boleh kukatakan, kurasa akan jauh lebih baik jika kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Menurut penelitian, tersenyum bisa membantu kita untuk tetap positif dan juga baik untuk kesehatan." Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Dan sama sepertimu yang berkata bahwa aku lebih baik tanpa kacamata... Menurutku kau terlihat jauh lebih mempesona saat tersenyum...

_Brak!_

Athrun dan Myrna dikejutkan oleh perilaku Cagalli, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bangkit dan berbalik pergi. "Cagalli?" Myrna berusaha memanggil, namun diacuhkan. "Cagalli, kau mau pergi ke mana, Nak?"

"..." Tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun, Cagalli bergegas mengenakan sepasang alas kaki miliknya. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah keluar dari rumah dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Cagalli, tunggu!" Athrun berusaha menahan gadis itu, namun terlambat. "Cagalli!"

"Oh, Cagalli..." Myrna terlihat panik menatap punggung Cagalli yang semakin menjauh.

"Bibi, maaf. Mungkin Cagalli terganggu karenaku." Athrun menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Bibi tidak perlu cemas, aku akan mencari dan segera membawanya pulang."

Myrna mengangguk. "Tolong ya, Nak."

Dengan itu Athrun pun bergegas pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Cagalli.

* * *

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Cagalli mulai merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk dalam tubuhnya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan, sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia menghabiskan waktunya di sana, tanpa ditemani siapa-siapa dan tanpa melakukan apa pun. Gadis itu hanya duduk sembari menatap sayu pada ruas jalan yang terbilang sepi, sementara pikirannya melayang jauh.

Sudah cukup, Cagalli tidak ingin melihat atau mendengarkan pria itu. Semakin sering Cagalli melihatnya, harapan yang selama ini dikubur dalam-dalam akan semakin memberontak untuk keluar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kehadiran pria itu membawa secerca cahaya masuk dalam dirinya, perlahan mencoba membangkitkan kembali harapan dalam hidupnya. Namun Cagalli membencinya, ia tak ingin berharap pada apa pun lagi hanya untuk dijatuhkan pada suatu hari nanti.

Benar, Cagalli bertahan hidup sampai sejauh ini hanya karena Myrna yang memintanya. Jika saja wanita itu tidak ada, Cagalli pasti sudah lama mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan berbagai cara. Ia tak lagi memiliki harapan ataupun kepercayaan pada hidupnya, di matanya seluruh dunia tidaklah berarti. Tak ada satu pun keinginan yang hendak diraih, tak ada hal yang ia perjuangkan. Hidup hanya sekedar menjalani rutinitas, tanpa gairah dan juga semangat.

"Hei, lihat!" Di tengah pemikiran panjangnya, Cagalli mendengar suara pria yang tidak ia kenal. "Ada gadis cantik sedang duduk di sana!"

"..." Cagalli dengan mudah dapat menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Kau benar, dia sendirian saja ya?"

"Ayo kita sapa dia, siapa tau dia mau menjadi teman kita."

Tak lama kemudian Cagalli sudah dikelilingi oleh empat orang pria berandalan yang berselimutkan aroma alkohol. Keempatnya tertawa dan bersenda-gurau di hadapan gadis itu, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Cagalli dengan sengaja, mencoba merayunya dengan cara yang tidak pantas.

"..." Cagalli hanya menatap keempat pria berandalan di hadapannya dalam diam, membuat mereka mulai merasa heran.

"Hei, kalau dia tidak melawan ya kita bawa saja."

"Setuju! Mungkin nanti dia mau bicara dan bahkan bersenang-senang dengan kita!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Salah seorang pria menarik tangan Cagalli hingga gadis itu berdiri.

"Malam ini pasti menyenangkan ya..." Pria lainnya merangkul bahu Cagalli, ia bahkan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri gadis itu. "Sayang..."

"..." Cagalli sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Tatapan gadis itu tetap mengarah ke bawah selama tubuhnya ditarik dan didorong oleh keempat berandalan tadi.

"Hei, berhenti!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria di hadapan Cagalli dan para berandalan yang sedang menggiringnya pergi. "Lepaskan dia sekarang!"

"Hmm? Siapa kau ini?" Seorang berandalan maju dan melotot pada pria yang baru saja menghadangnya. "Mau jadi sok jagoan?"

Pria di hadapan berandalan tadi menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. "Pergilah sebelum aku memperkarakan kalian." Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi."

Rupanya berandalan-berandalan itu gagal memahami situasi yang saat ini mereka hadapi. Keempatnya tertawa terbahak, menyeruakkan aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berada di dekat Cagalli pun ikut maju, menantang seorang pria muda yang mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan.

"Berengsek!" Seorang berandal mengangkat tinjunya.

Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan, dimulai dengan satu lawan satu. Namun akibat kesadarannya yang tidak stabil, si berandalan pun dengan mudah ditumbangkan. Hal itu membuat ketiga berandalan lainnya ikut maju, mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk membalas luka renak mereka.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, pria yang mencoba menyelamatkan Cagalli berhasil menumbangkan berandalan yang maju ke hadapannya. Selain dikarenakan kondisi mereka yang lemah akibat minuman keras, nampaknya pria itu pun cukup mahir dalam berkelahi. Pada akhirnya keempat berandalan itu mundur, memilih ubtuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Ba-baik, baik." Keempat berandalan itu mulai menjauh. "Kami tidak sepenuhnya salah, gadis itu sama sekali tidak melawan tadi." Ucap salah seorang berandalan. "Bisa saja dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan kami 'kan?"

"Pergi!" Athrun membentak para berandalan dengan nada tinggi dan suara yang cukup nyaring. Rupanya pria itu mulai kehilangan pengendalian atas amarah di dalam dadanya.

"..." Cagalli melirik ke belakang, di mana para berandalan tadi semakin menjauh memunggunginya. Hampir tidak tersirat emosi apa pun dalam kedua mata gadis itu, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Cagalli, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Athrun sembari menghampiri gadis itu, kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya. "Seharusnya kau mencoba melawan atau lari dari mereka. Kau sendiri yang mengajariku untuk dapat membela diri di saat genting." Ia melepaskan jaket yang sejak tadi ia kenakan, lalu memakaikannya pada Cagalli. "Lagipula ini sudah larut malam, tidak aman berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian saja."

"Kenapa?" Cagalli menatapnya, masih dengan mata yang redup.

"Kenapa?" Athrun balik bertanya, merasa heran dengan respon Cagalli. "Karena sangat berbahaya, banyak penjahat berkeliaran di malam hari. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, preman-preman tadi contohnya."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Cagalli masih bertanya, membuat Athrun semakin heran.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin kau mengalami masalah, Cagalli." Jawab Athrun. "Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal buruk padamu? Kau pasti-."

"Jadi karena itu?" Cagalli memotong penjelasan Athrun. "Kau ingin mencegah mereka melakukan hal buruk padaku?

Athrun mengangguk mantap, menatap lekat kedua mata Cagalli. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika tadi aku datang terlambat dan mereka..."

"Kau memang terlambat." Lagi-lagi Cagalli memotong kalimat Athrun, gadis itu berbalik memunggunginya. "Kau sudah sangat terlambat."

Kedua mata Athrun melebar seketika. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Ia memegangi kedua sisi tubuh Cagalli, membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Katakan padaku, Cagalli. Apa yang-."

"Bukan mereka." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Cagalli mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "Jauh sebelum kau datang, sudah ada orang-orang yang melakukan hal itu padaku." Raut wajah Athrun berubah pucat. "Mereka dengan paksa sudah merenggut segalanya dariku, termasuk kesucianku."

Saat itu Athrun mendapati kembali senyuman sang mentari yang selama ini ia rindukan, namun senyum yang hadir di hadapannya malam ini terasa begitu menyayat jiwa. Itu bukanlah senyum penuh kehangatan milik Cagalli yang ia kenal, senyuman itu merupakan gambaran dari kesengsaraan yang dirasakan oleh gadis malang di hadapannya. Betapa Athrun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat menatap senyuman miris sang mentari. Senyuman yang dipaksakan itu... Terasa jauh lebih memilukan dibanding dengan jutaan tetes air mata.

"Karenanya kukatakan padamu, kau sudah sangat terlambat jika ingin menyelamatkanku."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Char**: Thanks udah baca dan review. Pasti setelah baca chapter ini rasa penasarannya double? Haha. Permainan baru saja dimulai! Dawn mungkin adl fic paling dark yg pernah Cyaaz buat. Semoga terhibur dg chapter ini._

_**LaNinaviola**: Hi, welcome! Thank you, jaga kesehatanmu jg ya. Emang kok sesekali Athrun patut dihancurkan image-nya, jangan selalu jd superior. Bosen jg liat dy selalu kinclong. Hehe._

_**ShinkuAlice**: Hi, salam kenal ya. Thank you sdh review. Tidak semudah itu mengembalikan Cagalli agar bisa seperti semula, luka batinnya terlalu dalam... Terus baca lanjutannya ya!_

_**Longliveasucaga**: Astaga ini ada lg yg siap neror rumah Cyaaz? Ya happy ending dlm fic Cyaaz hanya bisa didapat setelah melalui jalanan terjal penuh rintangan! #nistaemanginiauthor. Pokoknya ikutin aja deh, rasain sensasi 'siksaan batin' dari Cyaaz buat AsuCaga di sini. Wkwkwwk._

_**Panda Nai:** Yaaa sekali2 dia cupu lempeng gpp tooo? Haha. Nggak ada magic2an di sini, kebahagiaan diraih dengan kerja keras dan air mata! #plak_

_**Kiarakite**: Halo, terima kasih jg krn sdh menyempatkan diri untuk review. Semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini._

* * *

_Entah kenapa review di chapter terakhir banyak ya? Pada terguncang ngeliat Cagalli teraniaya?_

_Oh tenang, belum setengahnya kok ini. Cyaaz masih nyimpen bom yg lebih dahsyat! #tawanista_

_Inget! Mulai bulan depan rate-nya naik jadi M! Tapi nggak usah ngarep yg aneh2 karena Cyaaz ini anak polos! (I'm talking to you, Poppy!) #plak_

_Sampai di sini dulu! Terima kasih, sampai ketemu lagi!_

_Jangan lupa untuk Review!_


	6. Dawn 05

_Hmm, jam segini baru muncul..._

_Akibat keranjingan main game mobile Cyaaz ini, jadi malas update. #hajared_

_But well! Silahkan prepare tisu, hati dan segala sesuatunya krn chapter ini mengandung banyak hal yang tidak mengenakkan readers._

_Thanks pada readers dan juga reviewers!_

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan menikmati!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine. Cover bi Rynne-chan._**

* * *

**_Dawn_**

**_Chapter 05_**

* * *

"Athrun?" Suara Meyrin membuat Athrun mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan berkas di meja. "Athrun, kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang saja."

Athrun sempat terdiam, merasa heran dengan perkataan Meyrin barusan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan sejak pagi, wajahmu pucat." Meyrin menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kurang sehat 'kan? Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang saja untuk beristirahat."

Athrun berdehem, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke berkas di meja. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit-."

_Brak!_

Athrun dikejutkan oleh setumpuk berkas lain yang dijatuhkan tepat di hadapannya. "Kurasa kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, Athrun."

Seketika itu juga Athrun bangkit dari kursinya. "Pak Todaka?"

Todaka merupakan seorang senior yang paling dihormati, sudah belasan tahun beliau mengabdikan diri di kantor ini. " Kurasa kau harus mendengarkan nasihat Meyrin, pulang dan beristirahatlah." Athrun sempat hendak menjawab, namun sang senior melanjutkan. "Lihat hasil pekerjaanmu pagi ini," ia menunjuk pada tumpukan berkas yang barusan ia jatuhkan ke meja. "Beberapa di antaranya tidak sesuai dengan prosedur, tidak berurutan, semuanya kacau." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Jika kau tidak bisa fokus dalam bekerja, lebih baik ambil cuti."

"..." Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia terlihat menyesal. "Maafkan saya, Pak."

Todoka menghela nafas sembari menggeleng pelan. "Nak, aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu." Ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. "Kau adalah seorang yang berpotensi, aku tidak ingin hal-hal sepele seperti ini mengganggu kariermu."

Athrun mengurut kening sembari menundukkan kepala. "Bapak benar, tidak seharusnya saya memaksakan diri." Akhirnya Athrun mengakui kelemahannya, sesungguhnya semalam ia tak dapat memejamkan mata meski hanya sedetik. "Terima kasih atas nasihat bapak." Setelah berterima kasih pada Todoka, ia pun beralih pada Meyrin. "Terima kkasih,6 Meyrin."

Todoka dan Meyrin merasa lega karena Athrun akhirnya mengerti bahwa mereka berdua sangat mencemaskan dirinya. Athrun segera merapikan meja kerjanya, kemudian ia meminta izin untuk cuti. Athrun tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan dapat kembali bekerja seperti biasa hanya dengan beristirahat sehari, karena itulah ia meminta cuti selama seminggu. Beruntung pria bernama belakang Zala itu memiliki catatan karier yang baik serta belum pernah mengambil cuti, permohonannya kali ini pun dengan mudah dikabulkan.

_Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah._

* * *

"Athrun? Kau sudah pulang, Nak?" Lenore yang sedang sibuk merapikan rumah dikejutkan oleh kepulangan putra tunggalnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ia bertanya setelah melihat wajah Athrun yang pucat. "Apa kau sakit?"

Athrun menggeleng pada sang ibu yang saat ini sedang mendatanginya. "Tidak, Ibu. Aku hanya..." Ia mengurut keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Aku butuh istirahat, tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi, Nak?" Lenore menatap punggung Athrun yang berlalu meninggalkannya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Tentu saja Lenore sangat mencemaskan putra semata wayangnya, tidak biasanya pria itu pulang se-awal ini di hari kerja. Memang Lenore menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi pada putranya sejak semalam, namun ia tidak mengira jika hal itu akan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Mungkin putra tunggalnya itu sudah terlalu keras memforsir dirinya dalam bekerja hingga kelelahan. Mungkin juga ia tidak memperhatikan pola makan dan juga istirahatnya. Atau mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi hingga membuat pikirannya kalut.

_Mungkin sebaiknya kutelepon Patrick. _Batin Lenore, memutuskan untuk memberitahu sang suami prihal putra mereka.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap Lenore berlebihan, tidak seharusnya ia terlalu mencemaskan seorang pria yang usianya sudah bukan belasan tahun lagi. Namun apalah daya, bagi Lenore dan sang suami, Athrun adalah satu-satunya putra yang mereka miliki. Apa pun akan mereka korbankan demi kebahagiaan Athrun, tidak perduli berapa pun harga yang harus dibayar.

_"Aku sudah memutuskannya Ayah, Ibu." _Tiba-tiba Lenore teringat akan suatu peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selama ini Athrun tumbuh sebagai seorang anak yang pendiam dan sangat penurut, ia tak pernah menolak perintah maupun arahan dari kedua orangtuanya. Namun di hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Athrun berani mengutarakan dan mengambil sebuah keputusan penting dalam hidupnya. _"Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Aku akan terlahir kenbali menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik, seorang yang akan membuat kalian bangga memilikiku sebagai putra kalian."_

Sehujurnya Lenore selalu bahagia dan bangga memiliki Athrun sebagai putranya. Terlepas dari kepribadiannya yang pemalu dan _introvert_, Lenore tahu benar bahwa hati putranya sangat lembut dan baik. Baginya itu saja sudah cukup, ia tak pernah mengharapkan lebih. Namun ketika putra kesayangannya itu memutuskan untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang yang berbeda, Lenore tak dapat menghindar dari luapan perasaan di dalam hatinya. Berbagai pertanyaan pun muncul, disertai dengan kecemasan yang menjadi ciri khas seorang ibu. Akankah putra kesayangannya terlahir kembali sebagai pribadi yang lebih baik? Hanya waktu yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, Lenore menyaksikan sejuta perubahan terjadi pada putranya. Dimulai dari segi penampilan, perilaku dan juga sikap di dalam masyarakat. Lenore hampir tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa Athrun sungguh-sungguh mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang yang sangat berbeda. Ia memang masih tetap Athrun, putra semata wayangnya yang berhati lembut dan patuh pada orang tua. Namun ia bukan lagi Athrun yang lemah, tidak memiliki pendirian dan mudah dimanfaatkan orang lain.

_"Halo, sayang?"_ Suara sang suami berhasil membangunkan Lenore dari lamunannya. _"Sayang, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelepon di jam begini?"_

Lenore segera berdehem dan memusatkan perhatian pada sang suami. "Sayang, maaf karena aku mengganggumu." Ucapnya lembut, menyadari saat ini sang suami pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengusaha. "Tapi kurasa kita harus bicara, ini tentang Athrun."

Lenore pun segera menceritakan segalanya pada sang suami, apa yang terjadi dan yang ia rasakan terhadap putra mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir.

* * *

_Bruk_!

Athrun segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, tak memperdulikan kemeja serta dasi yang masih ia kenakan. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, kedua tangannya mengepal. Lelah, kalut dan semua terasa begitu membingungkan di matanya. Seumur hidup, belum pernah Athrun mengalami dan merasakan kegelisahan sedahsyat ini, seluruh dunia terasa begitu... Dipenuhi kabut.

_"Kau memang sudah terlambat."_

Masih teringat jelas olehnya, gadis itu terlihat begitu putus asa. Mungkin ia memang mengukir senyum di wajahnya dan menghapus segala emosi dalam hati, namun Athrun dapat memahami kepedihan yang tersirat dalam sorot matanya. Mereka tidak sekedar meredup, namun nyaris menghitam. Sepasang mata _amber_ yang dulunya bersinar bagai mentari di ufuk timur itu seolah telah hanyut dalam gelapnya malam tanpa bintang.

_"Mereka dengan paksa sudah merenggut segalanya dariku, termasuk kesucian ini."_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Athrun, menorehkan luka dan jutaan tanda tanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Siapa orang-orang yang tega merenggut cahaya dalam kehidupan gadis malang itu? Dan bagaimana mereka...?

"..." Tanpa ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Athrun bangkit dan meraih _laptop_ di meja belajarnya. Ia mulai muak dengan segala kemungkinan, dugaan dan spekulasi yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia pun tak ingin lagi memutar berbagai pertanyaan dalam hati. Kini ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, menyelidiki fakta yang belum ia ketahui.

Athrun memang telah lama meninggalkan kota ini, berbagai peristiwa telah ia lewatkan. Dalam kurun waktu selama lebih dari tujuh tahun apa pun dapat terjadi, apa pun dapat menimpa gadis malang yang selama ini tak pernah ia lupakan sosoknya. Mungkin jika Athrun mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, ia akan mampu membantu gadis malang itu untuk kembali menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Mungkin cahaya mentari yang ia rindukan pun akan kembali bersinar dalam mata gadis itu.

Cagalli Yula Athha. Athrun mencari dalam situs berita dan pusat informasi menggunakan nama lengkap gadis itu sebagai kata kunci. Jika memang ada pelaku kriminal yang terlibat, berita tentang gadis itu pasti terselip di antara jutaan artikel. Meski peristiwa itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Athrun pasti dapat menemukan jejak kecil yang akan memberinya petunjuk.

Tak disangka, puluhan artikel menyangkut seorang gadis bernama Cagalli Yula Athha terpapar begitu saja. Berita itu sangat mmenggemparkan, mengguncang seisi kota. Beberapa orang bahkan mungkin takkan mudah melupakan kasus yang menghancurkan satu keluarga yang malang itu. Seketika itu juga Athrun menyadari bahwa dirinya takkan bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang malam ini. Jantung pria itu terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat setelah ia selesai membaca salah satu dari artikel yang ia cari

* * *

_Kring! Kring!_

Dering bel sepeda sesekali mewarnai perjalanan pulangnya sore ini. Semua berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Setiap pagi ia berangkat dengan berbagai macam kripik renyah yang siap ditawarkan pada pelanggan. Sebagian besar dari mereka sengaja membeli dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk dijual lagi, namun ada juga beberapa di antara para pelanggan yang membeli kripik untuk dikonsumsi sendiri. Sering kali dagangannya habis terjual di sore hari, namun tak jarang ia harus membawa pulang beberapa bungkus keripik yang tidak laku. Seperti halmya pada sore ini, delapan bungkus keripik aneka rasa memgisi keranjang sepedanya.

_"Cagalli, ambil ini."_

Laju sepeda gadis itu terhenti, sesaat ia teringat akan sesosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini kerap mendampinginya. Pria itu datang mengunjunginya hampir di setiap malam, bahkan terkadang ia menemani perjalanannya dengan sepeda kayuh yang entah didapat dari mana. Pernah sesekali mereka beristirahat di beberapa tempat seperti taman kota atau halte bis. Di saat cuaca begitu cerah dan matahari memancarkan sinar yang terik, dengan sukarela pria itu akan pergi mencari tempat beristirahat yang nyaman dan memberi air minum segar untuknya.

"_Sebaiknya mulai besok kau memakai jaket dan membawa jas hujan. Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya tidak menentu."_

Tak ada kata yang terucap, segenap emosi yang berupaya menampakkan diri pun segera dikubur dalam-dalam. Tidak boleh ada rasa, jangan sampai mereka muncul hingga ke permukaan. Kehadiran pria bermata _emerald_ itu memang mampu memggelitik berbagai macam emosi dalam diri Cagalli, membuat kegelisahan kembali dirasa setelah sekian lama membeku. Kini ketika sosok pria itu tak pernah nampak di sekitarnya, bukankah seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti semula? Takkan ada lagi orang yang akan mengganggunya, mencoba memasuki dunia yang sudah ia tutup rapat jauh di dalam hati.

"….." Tak lama kemudian Cagalli memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang tersedia di sekitar jalan menuju rumah Myrna.

Tentu saja, setelah mendengar hal itu, Athrun takkan kembali menemuinya. Setelah ia mengetahui rahasia tergelap Cagalli di malam itu, sekali pun Athrun tidak pernah menampakkan sosoknya lagi. Pria itu seakan-akan lenyap bersama angin, kepergiannya begitu cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Bagai musim berganti, kehadirannya hanya merupakan hembusan angin musim semi yang terselip dalam kehidupan Cagalli.

* * *

Musim semi, huh? Tentu, seorang Cagalli pun pernah merasakan hangatnya tinggal dalam balutan kasih sayang. Seorang gadis yang cahaya matanya nampak redup ini pun pernah menjadi sumber inspirasi bagi banyak orang di sekitarnya. Dahulu ia begitu bersinar, mampu mempesona setiap orang dengan kharismanya. Dahulu ia begitu bahagia, penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri. Ia bahkan hampir tidak memiliki keraguan dalam setiap langkah, percaya pada setiap dukungan dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Namun semua itu hancur hanya dalam hitungan hari, tak ada yang tersisa selain kegelapan.

Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga malam itu tiba. Cagalli dan keluarganya menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam balutan tawa dan kasih. Aroma yang menggoda tercium dari setiap masakan yang disiapkan sang ibu, menambah kesempurnaan suasana dalam kebersamaan keluarga. Percakapan kecil teruntai di antara mereka, melepas penat dan rasa lelah.

"Bagaimana dengan presentasi pagi tadi?" Sang ibu, Via bertanya pada Cagalli dengan tatapan lembut. "Semuanya lancar?"

"Apa yang perlu dicemaskan?" Sang ayah, Uzumi menatap sang istri yang duduk di sampingnya. "Putri kita tidak akan mengalami masalah."

"Ayah terlalu percaya diri." Cagalli menjawab setelah ia meminum secangkir teh hangat di meja. "Aku sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik, kuharap proposalku diterima." Ungkapnya jujur, mengingat pengajuan proposal mengenai proyek besar dalam perusahaan tempat ia bekerja saat ini sebagai seorang manager. "Memang sepertinya Direktur menyukai gagasanku, tapi…"

"Kau dengar itu, Via?" Uzumi memotong kalimat putrinya. "Sudah kubilang, tidak akan ada masalah."

"Ayah!" Cagalli berusaha memprotes. "Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi!"

"Tenanglah, Cagalli. Ayah mengenal Gilbert dengan cukup baik dan ayah yakin ia akan menerima proposalmu." Ujar sang ayah dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan. "Ayah sudah membaca dan menilai sendiri proposalmu kemarin, sangat mengesankan."

"Itu 'kan menurut ayab, mana bisa dijadikan sebagai acuan." Gerutu Cagalli.

Uzumi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Nak. Ayah menilainya sebagai seorang pro dan secara objektif." Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang putri kesayangan. "Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ayah sangat bangga padamu."

Seulas senyuman indah terukir di wajah Cagalli. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Ibu pun berpikir begitu, kami sangat beruntung memiliki putri sepertimu." Via menggenggam tangan sang suami. "Kau adalah harta kami yang paling berharga."

Sungguh, hidup Cagalli terasa begitu sempurna. Tak ada lagi yang ia harapkan dalam hidupnya, cukup dengan segala yang ia miliki saat ini. Asalkan keluarganya senantiasa bersamanya, selagi orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan sepenuh hati memberikan dukungan mereka… Rasanya menaklukkan dunia pun bukan hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Cagalli. Apa pun mampu ia capai, meski ia harus mendaki langit. Siapa pun takkan mampu mematahkan semangatnya, selama ia memiliki dukungan serta doa dari orang-orang terkasih.

_Tuhan, terima kasih karena Engkau telah memberkatiku dengan begitu banyak kebaikan. Tolong lindungilah orang-orang yang kukasihi dari segala keburukan, jagalah kami semua agar tetap berbahagia._

Setiap malam doa inilah yang selalu dipanjatkan oleh Cagalli. Dengan setulus hati ia memohon kebahagiaan bagi keluarga dan orang-orang terkasih. Tak pernah terlintas niatan buruk dalam pikiran gadis itu, tak pernah terbayang akan terjadinya sebuah tragedi yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Gadis bermata indah ini telah melupakan suatu hal yang penting, satu hukum alam yang mutlak dan tak dapat dihindari. Ia lupa akan keberadaan roda kehidupan yang senantiasa berputar, mengubah segala sesuatu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Entah sudah berapa lama Cagalli terlelap di kamarnya. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak hingga kedua telinga gadis itu mendengar kegaduhan dari luar.

"Cepat!"

"Lepaskan! Siapa kalian?"

Kedua mata Cagalli seketika itu juga terbuka lebar, menyadari keanehan sedang terjadi di dalam rumahnya. Gadis itu segera turun dari ranjang dan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tutup mulut kalian!" Lagi, suara seorang pria yang tak dikenal terdengar begitu marah.

"Tolong! Lepaskan!" Kini sang ibu terdengar menjerit, membuat Cagalli merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang, diam!" Pria lain membentak sang ibu.

"Cepat bungkam mereka!" Entah ada berapa orang di luar sana.

"Jika uang yang menjadi tujuan kalian, maka-hmp!" Suara sang ayah terputus, yang terdengar hanya erangan yang tidak jelas terdengar.

"Ikat saja di sini."

"Kau sudah temukan apa yang kita cari?"

"Tunggu, kurasa masih ada yang bisa kita ambil."

"….."

Seumur hidupnya, Cagalli tidak pernah merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa seperti yang saat ini menimpanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, peluh bercucuran dan kedua kakinya gemetar. Sejuta pertanyaan timbul dalam benaknya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana nasib kedua orangtuanya dan…

_Brak_!

Waktu seakan berhenti saat Cagalli dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang dengan paksa membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia yang saat itu bersandar pada daun pintu pun terdorong hingga jatuh ke lantai. Rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya, menatap sesosok pria dengan topeng hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hoo_, jackpot._" Gumam pria itu.

Memahami tatapan keji yang ditujukan padanya, Cagalli segera memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Tanpa perlu dipikir pun ia menyadari ancaman yang sedang menghampirinya saat ini. Gadis itu berdiri dan mencoba untuk menggapai telepon genggamnya di meja, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang datang dan memeluk dirinya dengan paksa dari belakang.

"Astaga, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya pria itu sembari mencengkeram kedua sisi tubuh Cagalli yang mungil. "Ikutlah denganku, kita akan bersenang-senang."

_Tidak…_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Cagalli berusaha melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Ia pun terjerat dalam perangkap kawanan srigala.

_Kumohon_…

"Wah, wah… Apa ini? Hiburan untuk kita?"

_Jangan lakukan!_

"Hei, akulah yang menemukannya, jadi aku yang duluan."

_Tolong_…

"Apa salahnya kalau kita lakukan bersamaan? Toh kita bisa menghemat waktu."

_Siapa pun, kumohon…_

"Cih, baiklah. Kita lakukan saja._"_

_Tidak!!!_

* * *

_De-gar!!!_

Kedua mata Cagalli terbuka lebar seketika, jantungnya terpacu dan nafasnya memburu. Mimpi, sebuah mimpi buruk akan kenangan dalam tragedi malam itu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar mengingatnya, hati dan pikiran gadis itu pun berkabut. Setelah sekian lama rupanya kenangan buruk itu masih menghantui dirinya, menyertai di setiap langkah kaki gadis malang itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan lupa jika hal seperti itu menimpa diri mereka? Dalam sekejap dunia ini terasa berbalik, membenci dan mengucilkan dirinya.

Tik, tik, tik…

Tetesan air hujan turun membasahi bumi, menyusul segelintir kilatan petir yang telah memenuhi langit malam. Tanpa terasa hari telah berlalu dan hujan pun turun dengan tiba-tiba, mengguyur kota dengan sentuhannya yang dingin. Namun derasnya hujan tak membuat Cagalli beranjak dari tempatnya, gadis itu masih membeku di tengah alam terbuka. Kedua rangannya mengepal dalam pangkuan, tatapannya kosong.

Sudah cukup, sudah terlalu lama ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang mengerikan itu. Lelah, ia tak ingin merasakan sakit dan kepedihan ini lagi. Untuk apa ia berada di dunia yang telah berbalik mengkhianatinya? Untuk apa ia bertahan tanpa adanya tujuan maupun gairah hidup? Mengapa ia masih berada di sini sedangkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi telah pergi meninggalkannya?

Ya, semua berawal dari tragedi malam itu. Para perampok itu tidak hanya merenggut harta benda, mereka tega melenyapkan nyawa sang ayah. Pria malang itu menerima puluhan luka tusuk di sekujur tubuhnya, lehernya terikat dan wajahnya nyaris tak dapat dikenali akibat luka bakar. Mereka menyiksanya, membunuhnya secara perlahan di hadapan istri dan anaknya sendiri. Betapa sampai kapan pun Cagalli takkan mampu melupakan sosok sang ayah, jerit tangis pria yang selama ini sangat ia kasihi terus menggema di telinganya.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, para perampok berdarah dingin itu pun merenggut kesucian Cagalli dengan paksa. Perlakuan kasar dan sangat tidak pantas harus diterima gadis itu, disaksikan oleh sang ibu yang tak berdaya di sudut ruangan. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya selain air mata, suara jeritan pun tak terdengar lagi.

Berbagai pandangan miring akhirnya mengarah pada Cagalli setelah malam tragedi itu berlalu. Meski sebagian dari mereka memandangnya iba, namun tak jarang beberapa di antaranya hanya menguntai keprihatinan yang palsu. Tak ada yang benar-benar peduli, tak ada yang mau mengulurkan tangan pada ibu dan anak yang telah kehilangan segalanya dalam waktu sekejap. Hanya Myrna yang masih setia, berupaya setulus hati memberikan dukungan pada Cagalli dan sang ibu.

"_Malang sekali keluarga itu_."

"Jasad Uzumi benr-benar _mengerikan, wajahnya hancur!"_

_"Kudengar putrinya juga diper-."_

_"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"_

Di saat yang begitu sulit seperti ini, Via dituntut untuk tetap tegar dan berdiri tegap demi sang putri. Meski kedua kaki dan tangannya gemetar, ia tetap berupaya untuk melindungi Cagalli. Di hadapan pihak kepolisian ia memaparkan bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi korban kekerasan seksual, menutupi segala keburukan yang terjadi pada putrinya. Ia pun meminta para penyelidik untuk tidak membeberkan fakta yang sesungguhnya pada publik dengan alasan masa depan putrinya akan hancur. Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya media selalu bisa menemukan jalan.

Jujur saja, saat itu Cagalli masih memiliki secerca harapan dalam hatinya. Ia masih memiliki sang ibu yang terkasih, seorang ibu yang akan selalu bersama dan mendukung dirinya di saat terburuk sekalipun. Akan tetapi harapan itu harus sirna ketika sang ibu memilih untuk mengkhianati dirinya, meninggalkan sang putri semata wayang sendirian dalam dunia yang kejam. Dengan seutas tali yang diikat pada ventilasi kamar, Via mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri beberapa hari setelah sang suami tiada.

"_Maafkan ibu, Cagalli. Ibu tidak bisa menerima semua ini._" Hanya secarik kertas berisikan kalimat terakhir yang ia tinggalkan untuk Cagalli. "_Berbahagialah, Nak. Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu mendampingimu._"

_Bohong! Semua itu hanyalah ucapan manis kalian!_

Betapa Cagalli merasa hancur dan sebatang kara, ditinggal dan dikhianati oleh orangtua yang selalu ia percaya dan kasihi. Jika kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya telah pergi untuk selamanya, maka apalah arti seluruh dunia ini bagi Cagalli? Jika segala harap, impian dan tujuan hidupnya telah hilang, apalah artinya ia tetap bertahan?

Dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata mengalir deras, gadis itu memungut sebilah pisau yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan pisau itu, ia akan mampu menyusul kepergian orangtuanya. Dengan sedikit goresan di pergelangan tangan, semua kepedihan dan rasa sakit ini akan berakhir. Hanya dengan satu sayatan saja…

"_Cagalli_!" Sebelum gadis itu menggores pergelangan tangannya sendiri, Myrna datang dan memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh. "_Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu, Cagalli…"_ Tangisan wanita itu pun pecah, tidak rela jika Cagalli ikut pergi bersama orangtuanya. "_Kau dan keluargamu adalah keluargaku, kalian satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini_." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "_Jika kau pun pergi meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar akan jadi sebatang kara."_

* * *

Dan oleh sebab itulah Cagalli masih hidup sampai saat ini. Jika Myrna tidak datang tepat waktu dan memohon padanya, gadis bermata redup ini takkan bertahan hingga begitu lama. Ratusan kali ia merasakan lelah yang luar biasa, kepedihan pun meluap. Namun di setiap kali ia ingin mengakhiri semua, Myrna selalu datang mencegah. Hingga akhirnya Cagalli menyerah pasrah dan bersedia menemani Myrna. Ia pun kembali menjalani hidup dengan alakadarnya. Gadis itu berjalan dalam kegelapan tanpa arah tujuan, tanpa warna dan setitik cahaya.

"_Cagalli_."

Perlahan Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus dengan matanya yang kosong. Aneh, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Sesaat yang lalu ia seolah mendengar sang ibu memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan kini ia mendapati sosok kedua orangtuanya berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya. Mereka bersanding dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajah, menatap sang putri dengan penuh kasih.

"_Cagalli, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Sang ayah bertanya dengan suaranya yang penuh kharisma. "_Kau kelihatan lelah, Nak."_

Sudah jelas ini hanyalah mimpi, atau mungkin halusinasi. Mereka tidak mungkin berada di sini, mereka telah tiada sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Namun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada sebagian dari diri Cagalli yang merasa senang melihat mereka.

"_Cagalli, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi._" Sang ibu terlihat sangat mencemaskan keadaan putrinya. "_Kau sudah cukup menderita."_

Tanpa sadar Cagalli mengeratkan giginya, tangannya mengepal dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia memahami bahwa apa yang ia dengar dan lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata, namun hatinya tak ingin menerima kebenaran tersebut.

"_Kemarilah, Nak._" Sang ayah mengulurkan tangan padanya. "_Kurasa memang sudah saatnya._"

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa pada dirinya, Cagalli mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia melangkah dengan terbata-bata, mencoba menggapai sosok yang selalu ia rindukan dalam hidup.

"_Kami menyayangimu, Cagalli."_

_"Kau adalah kebanggaan terbesar kami."_

_Bruk!_

Huh? Apa yang terjadi? Seluruh tubuhnya enggan digerakkan, kakinya pun lemas. Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Tak ada siapa pun yang datang menolong, hanya deburan air hujan yang masih setia mendampinginya.

"Ayah…" Dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, Cagalli memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang gemetar, berupaya menggapai sosok mereka yang terasa begitu jauh. "Ibu…"

_Tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik. Aku sudah terlalu letih dan muak dengan segala yang terjadi. Kumohon, izinkanlah aku pergi bersama kalian. Biarkan aku beristirahat, tolong bawa aku pulang._

_Teeeet-teeeeet_!

Celaka, rupanya saat ini Cagalli terbaring tepat di tengah rel kereta api. Terlihat sebuah gerbong kereta muatan barang sedang melaju tepat ke arahnya. Hati dan pikiran gadis itu sudah terlalu kalut dan lelah hingga ia tidak mendengar atau menyadari apa pun. Hanya satu hal yang terus menerus ia ucapkan dalam batin, "Aku ingin kembali bersama ayah dan ibuku."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang sayu. Senyum yang begitu lemah nan penuh dengan ironi. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok sang ayah dan ibu, menyiratkan kepedihan dan rasa lelah yang tak tertahankan. Sudah cukup, tolong bawa ia pergi bersama kalian. Kesengsaraan ini takkan berujung, dunia takkan pernah kembali berpihak padanya.

_Selamat tinggal..._

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

#_melipirjauh_


End file.
